Sentimiento a Flote
by LiNi.02
Summary: Los santos dorados están de regreso en el Santuario e intentan llevar una vida tranquila, pero a pesar del tiempo aun existen asuntos pendientes, como es el caso de Aioros y Shura, quienes no han tenido la oportunidad de aclarar lo sucedido hace tiempo. El caballero de capricornio se siente confundido y enamorado y no sabe como manejar lo que pasa.(Multi-pareja)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos:**

 **Bueno antes de todo, les comento este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, así que no puedo negar que estoy algo nerviosa como siempre que comienzo un nuevo proyecto, pero ya pasando por alto eso, les digo que estoy enamorada de este fandom y de las parejas que se han ido creando, y lo que me a motivado para que yo también comience a escribir.**

 **Este fic comenzó como un one-shot en el que sólo participaría una pareja, por cosas de la vida las ideas llegaron de golpe y fue inevitable no incluir a las demás parejas que me gustan.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 _ **Agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Sherry Yukina, quien me colaboró en algunos detalles de la historia y en si con algunas correcciones necesarias para el fic.**_

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes son creación de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los tomé prestados un rato para darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **SENTIMIENTOS A FLOTE**

 **Capítulo 1: Nuestra Nueva Vida en el Santuario**

Una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien y vivir en paz, una gran sonrisa se forma en mi rostro ante esa increíble realidad, camino a la entrada de mi casa y tomo un poco de aire divisando el santuario ya casi reconstruido por completo. Cierro mis ojos por un momento y me permito sentir la brisa –gracias Athena… de no ser por ti nada de esto sería posible… ―susurro y dirijo mis ojos a la casa que queda antes de la mía, sintiendo como mi corazón vuelve a estrujarse. Y como no, si desde que regresamos de Asgard no he podido dejar de pensar en él y en lo que cobarde que soy porque pese a que todos mis pecados fueron perdonados, eso no es garantía para llevar una vida normal y tener una conciencia tranquila.

Esto que me desvela y que hasta hace poco entendí, es un sentimiento del que poco sé y del que puedo asegurar siento un terrible pánico. Me sobo la sien una vez más y me siento en una de las escalinatas, pensativo y preocupado. Sé que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarlo y hablar respecto a lo sucedido en el pasado, dejar las cosas en claro y buscar algo de calma, quizás así pueda dejar de sentirme ansioso y de alguna u otra forma me resigne y pueda conformarme con tener su amistad. Aunque la idea no es que me alegre no puedo exigir mucho, no cuando fui yo quien lo mató.

—¡Hey Shura! ―el antiguo maestro me saluda de lejos moviendo su mano y sonriendo mientras sube las escalinatas – qué bueno encontrarte.

—Anti… ¡Dohko! ¡Dohko!― corrijo rápidamente y me levanto.

—Vamos Shura, ya te lo he dicho. Por favor deja los formalismos ― coloca su mano sobre mi hombro mientras niega con su cabeza — soy otro compañero de armas.

―Lo siento —me inclino un poco―, es sólo que me cuesta… —suspiro ―Tanto el Patriarca como usted son personas que admiro y respeto mucho.

El santo de libra sonríe divertido ante mis palabras ―bueno eso me halaga y mi ego se eleva. Gracias por tus palabras, aunque no soy más que ninguno de ustedes —pone sus manos tras de su nuca —. Además… según Shion, soy el caballero más irresponsable y alcahueta de los doce… ―hace una mueca de disgusto pero parece restarle importancia — Es que parece que descubrió que soy yo el que he ayudado a los caballeros a escapar del santuario y los he encubierto cuando dicen mentiras y no cumplen con sus labores.

―Ah… eh…—sonrío más por obligación que por gusto propio, la verdad que no puedo opinar nada respecto a la relación que su ilustrísima y el santo de libra mantienen, es algo que cuesta imaginar y no porque sean hombres sino porque al ser tan diferentes, se la pasan discutiendo ―Quizás lo dice por la forma de actuar, pero no creo que lo diga enserio, puede que…

—¡Bah! Eso no interesa, yo vine para decirte que Shion y la señorita Saori esperan a todos los caballeros dorados ―lo miro fijamente —. Hoy es otra noche de " _en el santuario somos una familia de verdad, nadie pelea, nadie se odia_ " ―comenta usando un tono burlón, mientras imita la forma como el patriarca dijo esas palabras hace un tiempo.

Sin poder evitarlo me río —¡Oh! Entiendo… ¿irán todos? ―sólo pregunto por curiosidad. Hasta donde sabía Mu estaba en Jamir con Kiki, mientras que Saga y Aioria estaban fuera del santuario encargados de resolver algunos asuntos de Athena.

—Eso no lo sé, no he podido hablar con todos. De hecho espero encontrar a los santos que me faltan en los dos templos siguientes.

―Milo atravesó mi casa en la horas de la tarde y DM esta con Afrodita desde ayer —dije esperando que no preguntara nada más. La verdad es que estoy evitando a toda costa meterme en la vida amorosa de mis compañeros, por más aprecio y cariño que les tenga no soy el más indicado para opinar o aconsejar porque, ¿cómo hacerlo si yo no sé qué hacer con todo lo que siento?

―Bien, nos vemos en un par de horas —se despide pero al volver a estar absorto en mis pensamientos no respondí.

Esta noche como cada ¿dos semanas? ¡Jum! No sé con qué frecuencia nos estamos reuniendo donde el patriarca, sólo sé que desde que volvimos a la vida hace 4 meses, su ilustrísima y Athena se han encargado de hacer que los doce caballeros nos encontremos, charlemos y nos olvidemos por un par de horas de nuestras obligaciones como santos. Todo esto con el fin de hacer que las asperezas y problemas que al parecer perduran desde lo de Hades sean olvidados por completo y se afiancen las amistades. En un principio parecía tonto y tedioso tener que ir que ir a un lugar en el que sin que dijeran palabra alguna te tachaban de traidor, te rechazaban y recordaban lo malo que eras por haber acabo con la vida de dos de tus compañeros y sobretodo por haber traicionado a tu diosa ¡Claro! Parecía ser muy conveniente eso, mientras olvidaban que tanto en el muro de los lamentos como en Asgard habíamos luchado juntos.

Aun así ninguno, creo, ha llegado a sentirse como yo, bueno… quizás Saga aunque no lo sé, jamás le he preguntado si se siente mal por haber atentado contra la vida del patriarca, haber traicionado a Athena y haber usado la técnica prohibida contra Shaka. Pero no todo es malo, porque hay que reconocer que las cosas han cambiado mucho, poco a poco hemos vuelto a ser amigos todos o al menos hay más comunicación y menos deseos de comenzar una guerra de mil días. Eso se puede notar en las reuniones, en los entrenamientos y a la hora de tener que cumplir las labores en compañía de otros.

Si hablo de mí, puedo decir que mantengo buenas relaciones con mis compañeros, bueno eso sería 100% cierto, si pasara por alto que es imposible no discutir con Milo la mayoría de los días y siempre por lo mismo, o mejor, por la misma persona. El escorpión y sus celos, ese es un tema del que parece jamás me podré librar, y no es mi culpa, no tengo pensado abandonar a Camus y despreciar su muy valiosa amistad. Sí reconozco que el que seamos vecinos y que los dos hayamos estado en las situaciones más difíciles luchando juntos puede malinterpretarse. También que sólo por vengarme debido a que por culpa de sus provocaciones infantiles haya terminado siendo castigado por el patriarca en más de una oportunidad, me la pasé por unas largas dos semanas insinuándole cosas sobre lo que supuestamente hacíamos con Camus cuando no estaba él en el santuario y sobre las ganas que tenía de cuidarlo. Claro, pues a diferencia de él jamás lo había juzgado ni mucho menos reprochado por lo sucedido en Asgard, por lo del enfrentamiento y la traición. A pesar de eso, después de que mi vecino se molestara conmigo y me pidiera no llenarle más la cabeza de ideas falsas y me amenazara incluso con ser a mí a quien terminara sacando de su vida, los dos hemos tratado inútilmente de hacerle entender de todas las formas que somos solamente amigos. Es estúpido y desesperante. Sin importar qué pase, Milo me ve como una verdadera amenaza y piensa que voy a robarle a su amante en cualquier momento. Lo peor del asunto es que su novio sólo ha tratado de ayudarme a poner en orden mis pensamientos y es quien más ha tratado de animarme para que al menos me acerque a Aioros y le confiese mis sentimientos. Ahora que lo menciono, Camus no es el único que sabe lo que pasa. Saga también lo sabe aunque la situación es diferente, pues él me ha hecho ver que mi ansiedad no es tanto porque esté enamorado y lo desee, sino que se debe a esa necesidad que tengo de hablarle y de pedirle perdón por mis acciones.

Entre suspiros me dirijo al interior de la casa de capricornio. Ya estaba anocheciendo así que en un rato más debía ir con Athena, el patriarca y mis demás camaradas. Mientras espero supongo que puedo darme una ducha y quizás tratar de dormir. No deseo que hoy me hagan preguntas sobre mi estado de ánimo y mi apariencia, la cual con el paso del tiempo ha cambiado considerablemente o eso escuché decir a Mu y a Aioria hace unos días en el coliseo. Fue entonces cuando aprovechando lo cerca que estaban de mí, comenzaron a preguntarme cosas sobre mi estado de salud, sobre si estaba alimentándome como era debido o si tenía alguna preocupación o algo que estuviera perturbándome.

Ya basta de mortificarme, no debo pensar más o de verdad enloqueceré. Camino hasta el baño, y justo cuando estoy por abrir la llave de la bañera escucho la voz de Death.

―¡Hey Shura! ¿Estás aquí?— pregunta mirando su alrededor ―. Amigo, hola, ¿estás?

—Sí aquí estoy, ¿Qué necesitas? ― aparezco detrás suyo y lo miro con una expresión de pocos amigos, enserio no estoy de ánimos para hablar con nadie. Perdóname amigo mío, te aprecio y eres de las personas más cercanas que tengo en el santuario junto con Afrodita, pero por favor vete.

—Nada, no necesito nada, yo sólo venía a recordarte que en una hora debemos estar todos donde su ilustrísima ―comenta con algo de molestia desviando la mirada.

Niego con la cabeza al escucharlo, así que DM y Afrodita discutieron. Esa es la verdadera razón de que este aquí. Lo conozco perfectamente, con la sola expresión de su rostro y la forma como habla, puedo deducirlo —¿Esta vez cuál es el motivo? ―cuestiono tratando de mostrarme comprensivo. No puedo desquitarme con Death y no puedo echarlo, por más deseos que tenga, no puedo dejar solo a mi amigo.

—Quería que cenáramos fuera del santuario, pero yo no sabía nada, lo juro por Athena ― se encoje de hombros y niega con la cabeza —, le dije a Dohko cuando fue que sin problema estaríamos con todos y bueno Afrodita lo malinterpretó, según él para mi es más importante una reunión con el patriarca que el celebrar nuestro aniversario de mes… pero lo juro, yo no sabía que ya tenía reservaciones y planes para los dos ― asegura antes de sentarse en sofá.

Sin saber qué decir me siento enfrente suyo y suspiro, de verdad me gustaría poder ayudarlo pero mi cabeza se encuentra muy enredada y él sabe que no deseo opinar sobre relaciones ajenas, sobretodo la que tiene él con Afrodita. Los dos son mis mejores amigos, desde pequeños han sido con los que más me he relacionado, sé de sobra cómo es una discusión en la que ellos participen.

— ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado? ―pregunta luego de unos minutos en silencio, abrazando la almohada —. Por más que trato de entender lo que debo hacer o como debo actuar, más confundido me siento. Sé que amo a Afrodita, pero cada vez que discutimos me desespero y no sé qué palabras debo usar para no lastimarlo ¡Yo sólo quiero entregarle mi vida y ser feliz! Pero no sé si eso es suficiente, siempre tengo miedo de que las cosas no funcionen y termine por perderlo…para siempre— oculta su rostro en la almohada mientras que yo me veo reflejado en lo que dice, porque también tengo miedo de equivocarme, pero a la vez deseo estar junto a esa persona para amarla hasta el fin de mis días. Tengo tantas dudas que no me dejan actuar como quisiera.

―¿Ustedes han hablado de esto?

—Algo así, la verdad que no es tan sencillo —baja la mirada ―, Afrodita me ha dicho que confiemos en lo que sentimos porque es un sentimiento verdadero, pero… con el paso de los días yo siento que es más difícil controlar lo que siento y que el temor a perderlo es más grande. Tengo miedo de que mi amor sea tan grande y que al no saber qué hacer con lo que siento termine por lastimarlo y lo pierda. Eso es algo que nunca me lo perdonaría.

De verdad que entre más lo escucho, más me sorprende lo que puede producir el amor en una persona. Definitivamente estoy perdido, lo mejor es resignarme y olvidarme de todo, no creo tener las fuerzas para soportar que mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos.

Lanza la almohada a un lado y toma un poco de aire —¡Bien! ya me desahogué ― dice de repente y se levanta —. Iré hasta mi casa a cambiarme.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te vas ya? Pero yo creí que…

—No necesito consejos de parte tuya, sé que me dirás que hable con Afrodita y que sea sincero o que no puedes ayudarme porque eres amigo de los dos, así que prefieres ser imparcial y que no te gusta participar en nuestras peleas. Ya lo sé Shura, yo sólo necesitaba ser escuchado por ti, porque no me veo hablando de estos temas con nadie más, sabes que tengo una reputación que cuidar —asegura con una sonrisa —. Nos vemos al rato.

Suspiro pausadamente y una vez dejo de sentir el cosmos de Death apretó los puños lanzando algunos impropios de mi país de origen para luego dirigirme rápidamente a la bañera, un baño me hará bien siempre y alejará todos mis problemas.

 **(...)**

Aún con esa pesadez y con un dolor de cabeza que amenaza con fastidiarme lo que queda de la noche termino de alistarme. Por Athena que si pudiera me quedaba aquí.

—Hola Shura —saluda Saga mientras ingresa a la casa.

—Saga, ¿Cómo estás? pensé que no estarías hoy — salgo a su encuentro.

―Llegué hace un rato, y bueno yo…

—Shura, hola ―detrás del santo de géminis aparece Kanon portando una cara de pocos amigos. Se acerca y me saluda poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro mientras mira de reojo a su hermano.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y veo como éste sigue su camino, quizás es imaginación mía pero el cosmos de los hermanos se nota algo alterado. Bueno eso no interesa o eso creía, pues al mirar a Saga me encuentro con que tiene sus ojos fijos en el camino que siguió su hermano y su expresión no es para nada agradable.

— ¿Todo en orden? ―frunzo mi entrecejo mientras veo como trata de relajarse un poco, aunque no parece lograrlo.

―Sí, es sólo el tonto de Kanon y sus estúpidos reclamos de hermano celoso— rueda los ojos ―, ya parece novio celoso—. Bien, esta vez fue él quien dijo aquello que más de uno ha comentado al escucharlos pelear — ¡Bah! Eso es algo que no interesa, no tiene porqué ―dice como queriendo convencerse —, olvidémoslo… mejor dime ¿Qué hay de ti? Luces muy cansado.

—No estoy cansado, sólo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, no es importante, en un rato se me pasará. Ya lo verás.

— ¿Aioros ya pasó por aquí? — pregunta cruzándose de brazos y mirándome a los ojos.

—No, ¿no estaba en su casa?

Niega con la cabeza —no, no lo vi.

— ¡Ah! Bueno… no sé, supongo que estará con Aioria —digo mientras intento sonreír.

—Aioria estaba solo cuando pasé por leo— indica sin dejar de mirarme.

—Entonces ¡No sé! — Exclamo alterado —, no lo he visto desde ayer.

—Sabes Shura… deberías aprovechar esta noche para hablar con él, sino créeme que ese supuesto dolor de cabeza que dices tener no se va a quitar nunca, es más puedo decirte que hasta puede empeorar y más amargado te vas a poner.

Cierro mis ojos y suspiro. Odio que me descubra.

—Te lo digo por tu bien, además Aioros no te odia.

Abro mis ojos y lo miro — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es lo que me dijo una vez cuando hablamos de lo que pasó — camina hasta el sofá y se sienta ―. Bueno tampoco es que hayamos hablado de ti, pero sí de la situación. Aioros no te culpa por su muerte, para él…tú simplemente cumplías con tu deber como caballero.

―Aun así… sabes que para mí no es suficiente. Que me siento terrible por lo que pasó, además de que lo amo.

—Habla con él y aclara todo lo que necesitas, a lo mejor y termina correspondiéndote – dice y enseguida dirige sus ojos a la entrada del templo— Mu, Shaka… y ¿Aldebaran? ¿Cómo están?

Aun sin digerir del todo sus palabras, dirijo mi mirada hacia donde está la de Saga. Mu y Shaka vienen entrando, mientras que Aldebaran detrás de ellos viene cargando sobre sus hombros al discípulo del ariano.

—Hey Saga, no pensé verte hoy — habla el santo de la primera casa deteniéndose.

—Llegué hace poco —comenta mientras se levanta, para aproximarse al grupo de caballeros.

Yo simplemente me limito a ignorarlo, no quiero pasar por grosero, pero no me siento con la disposición de saludarlos. Siento que tanto Mu como Aldebarán no parecen notarlo pero puedo sentir como el guardián de la sexta casa se percata de mi malestar, aunque no dice nada y yo de verdad se lo agradezco. Esta maldita pesadez va a acabar conmigo.

—¡Shura! nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿vienes con nosotros? —pregunta Saga moviendo su mano, como si de esa forma, yo regresara a la realidad.

—Perdónenme pero aún tengo cosas que hacer, los veo allá — comento mirando rápidamente a los caballeros de Aries, Tauro y Virgo —. Disculpen… yo no…

—Mira Aioria aquí están los demás — dice Death que venía acompañado del hermano de mi tormento.

—Hola a todos —saluda el santo de leo sonriendo —. Pensé que la reunión era donde su ilustrísima, ¿o este era el punto de encuentro? A mí no me dijeron nada, aunque de ser así es mejor que continuemos subiendo para recoger a los que faltan.

—No, esto fue algo de casualidad — dice Aldebaran bajando a Kiki —, pero ya que estamos aquí, vamos todos juntos. Supongo que Milo está con Camus y Afrodita debe estar ya listo — en eso mira a DM quien se incomoda aunque trata de sonreír.

—Tienes razón — Saga me mira y luego al guardián de la quinta casa —. Por cierto Aioria, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

—Dohko le encargó recoger algunas cosas en Rodorio, en un rato vendrá.

—Entiendo — la mirada de géminis regresa a mí —, en ese caso vamos ya o su ilustrísima se molestará. Te vemos al rato Shura; espero que termines lo que tengas que hacer a tiempo, ya sabes como son las cosas con el patriarca

¡Maldito! No me gusta la forma en que habla y aunque de repente siento unos terribles deseos de reclamarle y darle un golpe, la presencia de los demás me lo impide. Sólo me atrevo a apretar mis puños y elevo un poco mi cosmos —Así será… —le respondo mandándole una mirada asesina.

El ambiente se tensiona considerablemente pues Saga se pone justo enfrente mío sin decir nada mostrando una sonrisa desafiante. No puedo evitar sentir ganas de desquitar todo mi malestar en él. A pesar de no tener la culpa, son sus palabras y actitudes las que terminaron por alterarme.

—Eh… — Mu se aproxima rápidamente y pone en el medio —Vamos Saga— pide tratando de alejarlo de mi para enseguida voltearme a mirar —. Te vemos allá Shura.

—Si…— respondo en un murmullo y tomo un poco de aire, mientras que mis camaradas bastante confundidos emprenden su camino a la salida del templo de capricornio, sin decir nada.

Al quedarme nuevamente solo me recargo en uno de los muros y cierro mis ojos intentando calmarme. Es una estupidez pretender descargar mi sentir en los demás, ninguno de ellos tiene culpa, ninguno… sólo yo al dejar que las cosas continuaran. Desde hace tiempo debí acercarme a Aioros y pedirle perdón. Soy un cobarde que no es capaz de enfrentar sus problemas… y que cree que al haberme liberado Athena de todos mis pecados, no debería tener ningún remordimiento por haber atentado contra la vida de una persona inocente. Soy de lo peor.

Abro mis ojos y camino hasta la entrada del templo, desde donde diviso las demás casas. Sólo faltamos Aioros y yo. Sin poder evitarlo, fijo mis ojos en la casa de sagitario como deseando que su guardián aparezca, de hecho me gustaría esperarlo y que fuéramos los dos hasta donde su ilustrísima, pero eso no sería nada bueno, las únicas palabras que cruzamos son las referentes al saludo.

A mi mente llegan las palabras que dijo Saga, lo que me hace sonreír muy levemente. Quizás y sea cierto que no me odia pero eso no significa nada, no veo porque deba pensar en que tengo una esperanza, si siendo vecinos, nuestra interacción es nula. Ni su mirada, ni gestos me muestran nada ¡Para Aioros no existo! Esa es la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar y cómo duele… Los recuerdos de mi infancia a su lado son borrosos e insignificantes, no me dan motivos para pensar en que él y yo tengamos una oportunidad para estar juntos.

Con la tristeza que me hace llegar a esa conclusión, bajo la mirada y sin poder evitarlo algunas lágrimas se amontonan en mis ojos. Ya no puedo mostrarme fuerte ante esto, al igual que la mayoría de mis compañeros yo también caí en las garras del amor, aunque… la verdad yo no fui entrenado para enfrentar un oponente con esa naturaleza.

—Shura, hola, ¿estás bien? — no sé en qué momento me volví a perder en mis pensamientos, ni cuánto tiempo estuve así. Sólo tengo claro que la voz de Aioros suena tan real y cercana, lo que hace que mi cuerpo deje de responder y que mis ojos aunque se abren como platos al verlo enfrente de mí, vuelven a cerrarse. Sin yo poder hacer nada me desvanezco, pero no me golpeo, los brazos del santo de sagitario me detienen a tiempo.

Mi mundo gira y gira, mientras que el dolor de cabeza se intensifica y mis piernas parecen hechas de gelatina —A-Aioros…— susurro o grito, la verdad a estas alturas no se en que tono hablo —, lo siento… no te preocupes, ¡por favor!…. — miento en un intento por hacer que su expresión de angustia desaparezca y pueda alejarme de él.

—¿Que no me preocupe? Shura, tu expresión no es la mejor, estas pálido y puedo asegurar que estas temblando. Lo mejor es llevarte a la habitación para que puedas descansar — indica mientras me toma entre sus brazos. Esto es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado. Me siento como un mocoso, como cuando por alguna circunstancia desobedecía al patriarca y me quedaba hasta tarde molestando a mis compañeros, y era Aioros quien me cargaba hasta mi templo para luego hacerme compañía hasta que yo estuviera dormido. Es imposible no recordar mi infancia y lo mucho que disfrutaba de su presencia, de sus chistes y de sus historias ¡Diablos! Cómo quisiera que todo hubiera seguido así, a lo mejor y ni siquiera me hubiera enamorado de él y seríamos muy buenos amigos—, iré donde el patriarca y le comentaré sobre tu estado, enseguida regresaré y me quedaré a tu cargo, a menos que Athena o su ilustrísima decidan otra cosa — comenta con seriedad.

—¡No!— rápidamente me incorporo y lo empujo. Lo que menos deseo es tener a todos aquí preguntando por mi estado de salud y haciendo turnos para cuidarme. No deseo sentirme vigilado por nadie, además que conociéndolos no me van a dejar en paz ni un solo segundo. ¡Sí! Ya puedo ver a Afrodita y a Death cuestionándome hasta por mi forma de respirar. Lo mismo Aioria, ya imagino que se la pasará las 24 horas del día viendo en que puede ayudar, mientras que Camus y Saga estarán interrogándome con su sola presencia sobre la relación que tiene mi supuesta enfermedad con el tema de Aioros —, ya estoy bien, es sólo que he tenido un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no es algo de relevancia— señalo intentando sonar convincente —. Enserio no tienes por qué preocuparte — le sonrío.

Me mira dudoso por unos segundos para luego corresponder mi sonrisa —en ese caso, vamos ya — dice a lo que yo respondo afirmando con la cabeza siento mis mejillas hervir.

Enseguida nos dirigimos al templo de su ilustrísima. Debo agradecer que los ocupantes de las siguientes casas no estuvieran presentes, de esta forma evito el cuchicheo o las preguntas sin sentido que puedan surgir al verme actuar o caminar. Mis piernas parecen que van a dejar de funcionar pronto y yo colapsaré… otra vez. No tengo claro lo que sucede, para mí esto es como una especie de sueño o alucinación.

Sin darme cuenta a la salida del templo de piscis comienzo a aumentar el ritmo de mi caminada lo que hace que mi acompañante se detenga por un momento antes de continuar caminando, sin hacer un esfuerzo por alcanzarme. Eso me llena de tristeza, aunque tampoco es que esperara que fuéramos uno al lado del otro y habláramos como si fuéramos los mejores amigos de la vida.

Con la cabeza hecha un manojo de dudas y desilusiones, me detengo justo enfrente de la gran puerta que comunica con el salón del patriarca como esperando que el santo de sagitario se acerque, pero antes de notarlo las puertas se abren.

— ¡Hey! Al fin aparece el que faltaba —escucho gritar a Death, a lo que mis ojos se dirigen al interior y por lo que veo, esta no es como las otras reuniones. Nuestra querida Diosa parece no estar presente, eso se puede notar a simple vista. La palabra " _discreción_ " al parecer es un término que no conocen los santos dorados, sus actitudes lo dicen todo. Eso no es nada raro, dejarlos solos sin la supervisión de Athena, del patriarca o de un " _adulto_ " responsable es lo más peligroso que puede suceder.

Sobre la larga mesa se encuentran Aldebaran, Aioria, DM y Saga en una especie de concurso por ver quien termina primero la bebida alcohólica sin sentir efectos, mientras se insultan y retan de una manera que da vergüenza. Suspiro y miro a otro lado buscando distracción o un lugar en el que pueda estar tranquilo. Es entonces cuando veo al antiguo maestro y al patriarca llevar una amena y muy amorosa conversación, que de un momento a otro se convierte en una escena que ninguno creo yo esperaba ver en su vida. Su ilustrísima terminó por arrinconar al santo de libra contra una de las paredes mientras ¡le come la cara! Sinceramente eso no parece un beso cualquiera, además las manos de ambos… cobran vida y se pierden entre las ropas del otro. Eso sí que es perturbador, mi respeto y admiración por ellos parece que se acabó en este preciso momento. Pero bueno, yo no tengo la intención de andar de chismoso viendo ese penoso espectáculo así que rápidamente dirijo mi mirada a otra parte de la sala encontrándome como Milo y Kanon hablan, o más bien el santo de escorpión escuchaba a un alterado Kanon que amenazaba con levantarse en cualquier momento.

—Shura, ¡ven acá! — escucho a Afrodita de lejos mientras mueve su mano y señala el lugar desocupado a su lado. Junto a él están Shaka y Camus con una expresión aburrida.

—Entonces sí era verdad — la voz de Aioros suena justo detrás de mí sorprendiéndome, pero a pesar de ello lo volteó a mirar sintiendo que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca —. Pensé que lo que me había dicho Dohko era mentira — comenta antes de sobarse la sien —. ¡Por favor Aioria! ¡No sigas con eso!— grita molesto y se acerca de forma amenazadora hasta la mesa donde parte de los dorados ahora apostaba con dinero y cualquier pertenencia.

Sin entender nada me dirijo a donde están los santos más tranquilos —eh… ¿alguien me quiere explicar que pasa aquí? Creí que era una reunión con…

—Supuestamente Athena tuvo un inconveniente y no pudo viajar — indica un serio por no decir molesto Shaka.

—Pero entonces…

—La reunión la organizó Dohko, esa es la verdad —dijo Camus cruzándose de brazos —, la idea era aprovechar que todos estábamos en el santuario y distraernos un poco, así quieran disfrazarlo diciendo que fue algo de última hora lo de Athena.

—Entiendo… bueno, no del todo… pero está bien…— me siento sin saber qué comentar, en eso aparece Mu y se aproxima, lo que hace que la expresión del santo de virgo cambie considerablemente.

— ¡Perdiste gato pulgoso! ¡Págame!— exclama Death golpeando la mesa con fuerza, lo que hace que el cosmos de Afrodita se eleve un poco —. Sigue así y vas a terminar yéndote a tu casa desnudo — señala en medio de carcajadas a la que se le terminan uniendo los demás. Esto no va a terminar nada bien lo presiento.

— ¡Es injusto ya quiero irme! —se levanta molesto el santo de la doceava casa —. No estoy dispuesto a aguantar más esto.

—Te entiendo pero ya escuchaste a su ilustrísima— dice Mu de forma neutral —. Lo mejor es esperar y en un rato más tal vez podamos irnos.

—Bueno y ahora que lo mencionas, ¿me puedes decir dónde se encuentra su ilustrísima y el Antiguo Maestro de libra? — pregunta Shaka mientras niega con la cabeza—. Ya está bien, deberíamos irnos, además… con todo respeto creo que lo que vimos fui suficiente para tener claro que ellos no están en la mejor posición para dar ejemplo o exigir algo.

Aunque sé que el comentario o reproche iba más dirigido a Mu ¡su pareja! que a nosotros, comparto su opinión, pero no digo nada, sólo me atrevo a mirar a Camus quien afirma levemente con la cabeza.

—S-Shaka…— susurra el pobre santo de Aries bajando la mirada. Ha de ser difícil para él estar en esa posición, digo el patriarca es como su padre y por eso trata de no desobedecerlo, pero es complicado. Y es que por más tranquilos que sean ellos dos, es común que tengan fuertes discusiones, siendo su ilustrísima y su exceso de sobre protección a Mu el motivo. Para nadie es un secreto que desde que Mu y Shaka formalizaron su relación, pues el patriarca ha comenzado a sentir celos por el santo más cercano a dios —entiende.

—No, entiéndelo tú— dice antes irse a otro lugar a meditar o lo que sea que haga.

—Afrodita mi amor, ya tengo suficiente dinero para llevarte donde quieras — dice un ebrio y entusiasmado DM, lo que termina de molestar a mi amigo quien sin decir nada se vuelve a levantar y se dirige a la salida. A mí me hubiera gustado detenerlo, incluso lo llego a pensar pero entonces…

—No espera Kanon, ahora escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir y no vayas a hacer una estupidez como… ¡no lo hagas! — grita repentinamente Milo, lo que hace que todos lo volteemos a mirar y nos encontremos con que el menor de los gemelos se abalanza sobre el mayor y comienza a golpearle el pecho mientras le grita y le reclama un montón de cosas que sólo confirma las sospechas y rumores que más de uno ha tenido sobre la extraña relación de hermanos que tienen los de géminis.

Esta sí que es una situación triste y sorpresiva porque Kanon en medio de los insultos y reclamos le dice cosas sobre el sexo y el amor por lo mal que se siente de ser utilizado por su hermano, mientras que toma lo que se encuentra por el camino para lanzárselo. Milo intenta inútilmente detenerlo mientras que los demás simplemente miramos la escena sin saber cómo intervenir.

Esto es sin duda una noche para recordar, sólo falta que Milo y Camus comiencen a pelearse y es oficial, las parejas del santuario están en crisis. Bueno si omitimos que el patriarca y Dohko parece están de luna de miel.

—Te odio Kanon… — repite Saga esquivando los platos, botellas, vasos y demás cosas que vuelan por toda la sala. ¡Agh! Ojalá no hubiera venido, esto parece no tener un final pronto.

— ¡Cálmate hombre! — exclama Milo quien en compañía de Aldebarán parecen haber logrado alejar al gemelo menor mientras que Aioros y Camus se llevan a otra parte de la sala a Saga.

Pero como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, a un lado mío otra pelea parece haber comenzado o intensificado. Ahora Death se le cuelga de la pierna a Afrodita mientras le pide perdón, pero este lo aleja de una patada y lo amenaza con comenzar a atacarlo de verdad si no le deja tranquilo.

—Mi rosita, ¡no me dejes por favor! —grita desesperado levantándose y corriendo hasta donde está el guardián de la doceava casa para abrazarlo e intentarlo besar, desafortunadamente una fuerte bofetada recibe.

Sin pensarlo me acerco e intento hacer reaccionar a mi amigo el cangrejo que al parecer perdió el control de sus actos por el exceso de alcohol — ¡Déjalo! — pido, pero Death trata de zafarse.

—Te lo dije, ya no más, déjame en paz —fue lo único que dijo Afrodita antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta, aunque Aioria logra detenerlo y le pide el favor de ayudarlo con los gemelos, quienes parecen no haber terminado su pelea y, por el contrario, han invitado a más personas a unirse.

— ¡Maldito! Esta no es tu pelea – exclama Saga mirando a Milo, quien terminó involucrado en todo en cuanto usó la restricción para defender a Kanon cuando notó que el guardián de la tercera casa preparaba un ataque contra su hermano.

—Sí claro, porque no hay nada más cobarde que atacar por la espalda, ¿no? —responde el escorpión.

—Milo por favor — ahora quien interviene es Camus —, no creo que esta sea la mejor forma de solucionar una discusión —señala dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación y esperando que su pareja reaccione.

—No te metas Camus, yo sé que tú también viste como Saga iba a atacarlo

—Sí, pero no creo que…

—¿Ves? Con eso basta para haber intervenido, además… —rueda sus ojos al ver la expresión de su pareja— tú no puedes defender esta vez a tu amigo por muy querido que sea para ti. ¡Oh vamos! Él también es idiota y comete errores, muchos si no te has dado cuenta…— como ya estaba dicho esto era cuestión de minutos para que la pareja restante comenzara una discusión absurda sobre prioridades y amistades y demás tonterías que pueden salir a relucir cuando se discute con Milo, quien al parecer no estaba muy lúcido que digamos. Creo que el licor es más destructivo y peligroso que cualquier técnica de los santos dorados, inclusive que la misma exclamación de Athena.

Mi vecino respira hondo, cierra sus ojos e intenta ignorar la retagila de palabras que dice el guardián de la octava casa. Definitivamente admiro a Camus, tiene una magnifica capacidad de tolerar la estupideces de Milo, es eso o que su amor es muy grande —.Está bien, entonces si es así como lo dices, a mí me interesan más mis amigos que tú… — le da la espalda a su amante y va con Saga.

— ¡Camus! ¡Ya basta, deja de poner a tus amigos sobre mí!

—Suéltame, ¡no te necesito! — asegura Death antes de tomarme por sorpresa y empujarme para ir en busca de Afrodita.

—Death… — suspiro.

Los santos restantes o mejor dicho la mayoría se dividen en los dos grupos que se han ido formando. En una esquina el mayor de los gemelos permanece sentando mientras que Mu, Aioria Camus y Afrodita lo rodeaban e intentaban hacerlo calmar hablándole y preguntándole sobre lo sucedido. En la otra esquina la verdad que no se sabía quién estaba más molesto si Kanon o Milo pues los dos dicen cualquier cantidad de impropios sobre la actitud de Saga. Y bueno, el escorpión manda una cantidad de indirectas a su novio sobre lo mucho que se notaba su preferencia por el mayor de los gemelos y sus celos y todas esas cosas que ya me sé de memoria porque se las he escuchado decir tantas veces. Aioria y Aldebarán hacían como que los escuchaban esperando que de alguna otra forma sus amigos se desahogaran y se calmaran, mientras que Shaka permanecía en el mismo lugar meditando o pidiéndole a Buda porque lo llene de paciencia.

Justo cuando sentía que la situación era un caos completo y que mi dolor de cabeza era cada vez peor, Aioros pasa por mi lado y me toma del brazo para llevarme lejos del nuevo campo de batalla, argumentando que es mejor tomar un poco de aire y alejarse de ese ambiente tan pesado del que hasta muertos podrían resultar.

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos:**_

 _ **Siento mucho la demora en la actualización pero entre que recibí mi grado de profesional, estoy trabajando y ahora hago mi especialización el tiempo se a reducido a nada. Me es muy difícil encontrar un espacio para escribir. Parte de este capítulo estaba escrita desde hace tiempo pero sólo hace unos días pude revisarlo bien. De verdad espero que comprendan, no planeo dejar nada a medias.**_

 _ **Debo confesar que volver a escribir es algo que me alegra, sobretodo porque hace más de un mes publiqué algo y en lugar de recibir críticas constructivas, sólo recibí reviews malintencionados y bastante destructivos que me hicieron dudar en si debía o no seguir escribiendo. Lo siento por esa persona pero no lo logró, aquí estoy haciendo lo que me gusta y continuaré haciéndolo (tengo otro fic que publicar pronto de este fandom). Siempre es bueno superarse y no dejar que nadie te opaque con palabras que no te describen.**_

 _ **Ya olvidando todo eso y para no cansarl s aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por leer. Disfrútenlo.**_

 _ **P.D: Gracias Sherry Yukina por tu colaboración, de verdad no sé que haría sin ti.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Mi problema Es…**

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, definitivamente yo no estoy para nada bien, porque una vez nos detenemos en el jardín comienzo a reírme —. La culpa es del Antiguo Maestro y de su ilustrísima… —susurro tratando de calmarme―. Fue un completo error que se fueran.

Ante mi reacción Aioros me mira fijamente pero luego se ríe —si bueno, pero si te fijaste ellos estaban bastante ocupados.

—¡Ah! Preferiría no hablar de ello —pido sentándome en la baranda intentando recuperar la cordura —. Lo mejor es regresar, puede que nos estén necesitando, otra pelea pudo haber comenzado y no quiero que luego me culpen por eso.

Su expresión se vuelve seria —, nada va a pasar, todo eso es producto del licor que han bebido como desesperados. En la tarde Dohko me pidió ir a recoger una cajas que contenían las bebidas y demás cosas para la reunión de hoy – dice sentándose enfrente de mí —. Ciertamente que esto era de esperarse.

—Es decir que… ¿Sabías que Athena no vendría?

—Sí, algo me comentó Dohko y aunque el patriarca no estaba para nada convencido, terminó por aceptar. No cabe duda que Dohko sabe bien como hablarle y manejarlo — asegura negando con su cabeza—. Esto era una oportunidad para ver qué tan responsables podíamos llegar a ser y para divertirnos.

—Todos somos muy distintos, es difícil mantenernos en paz, además las personalidades parecen transformarse cuando hay licor de por medio. Bueno también hay que sumarle que la mayoría parece que tienen problemas que resolver con sus parejas… — suspiro —. Agradezco que el día de hoy no fuera yo quien terminara discutiendo con Milo, no me gusta terminar metido en problemas de pareja, más si se trata de los celos injustificados y tontos del escorpión.

El santo de sagitario rueda sus ojos antes mi comentario — ¿Injustificados dices? — pregunta con un sonrisa que no me convence—, te tiene muchos celos ¿no es cierto?

—Qué se yo, no me interesa mucho lo que sienta — señalo encogiéndome de hombros —. No tengo que andar explicándole porqué soy amigo de Camus o porqué me veo con él —. No es culpa mía que sea tan inseguro.

—Milo te ve como una amenaza por lo bien que te llevas con Camus y por todo lo que ha pasado. Imagino que para él ha de ser difícil saber que inclusive en Asgard… haya mostrado más remordimiento al pelear contigo y no cuando peleó con él.

Abro mis ojos —¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Te dijo algo? — Maldito gilipollas.

—Fue lo que le dijo a Aioria, y yo escuché por accidente —asegura cruzándose de brazos —. Es entendible, después de todo es la persona que ama y en ocasiones hay situaciones que pueden malinterpretarse.

—Eh… si —no sé qué debo decir, es raro que hablemos así, además que el tema de conversación parece que se presta para algunas cosas que no quiero pensar —, yo no quiero opinar sobre eso— señalo con la intensión de que cambiemos de tema.

—Comprendo… — ¿Eh? ¿Por qué de repente siento que algo le sucede a Aioros y eso hace que me sienta mal? No sólo físicamente, emocionalmente también.

—Shura…

— ¿Si? — siento como si me faltara el aire.

—Tú… — sus ojos dejan de mirar el panorama para fijarse en los míos — ¿te molesta que esté aquí?

— ¿Eh? — Hago una expresión de desconcierto —¡coño! ¡No!… ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

El guardián de sagitario toma aire y cierra sus ojos por un momento para luego mirarme —es la pregunta que surgió desde que regresamos de Asgard —. Si eres mi debilidad… si eres quien me descontrola y altera mi sentir, ¿Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa? ¡No! Esto no está bien—.No puedo evitar pensar que debido a lo que pasó, a ti te moleste mi presencia y prefieras que estuviera muerto.

Me toman por sorpresa sus palabras… —¡No! — Me apresuro a decir, sintiendo que dentro de poco el corazón se me va detener —, yo no… Aioros… tú no puedes… olvida lo sucedido... ¡Cumplía con algo que se me encomendó! Yo de verdad lo sien…

Mi vecino se acerca y me silencia colocando un dedo sobre mis labios —No es necesario que te alteres, ya viste lo que pasó allá adentro.

Pero… ¿Acaso me esta insinuando que podemos terminar en una absurda discusión? Pero si yo no quiero eso, todo lo contrario, necesito sacar todo esto que me está matando por dentro.

—De entre los caballeros dorados sigo sin entender porque tú y yo no hemos podido recuperar la relación de amigos que estoy seguro tuvimos hace muchos años atrás, no sé si recuerdas pero solíamos llevarnos bien. El que fuéramos vecinos contribuyó a que fuéramos cercanos —comenta usando un tono entre serio y nostálgico.

Eso lo sé, lo recuerdo mejor de lo que crees, pero desafortunadamente las cosas cambiaron para mal y no se puede olvidar el pasado con una simple sonrisa, o quizás sí, pero a mí me cuesta ¡Odio el sentir tantas sensaciones juntas! Hasta parece que no fuera yo.

— ¿Acaso aun conservas algún tipo de resentimiento o molestia hacia mí? —directo, como recordaba que era —. Tu actitud me lo demuestra.

— ¡Te digo que no es verdad! —Aprieto mi puño molesto, frustrado al ver esta situación — ¡Yo no te odio Aioros! ¡Ya deja de creer eso!

— ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido hace como tres meses, cuando el patriarca nos había elegido para realizar una misión?

Levanto mi ceja y respiro profundo…

… _.._

— _Lo siento pero creo que el café será para después Afrodita, ahora debo ir donde su ilustrísima —digo y salgo del último templo._

 _No había pensado que otra vez me encomendaran una misión, hace poco menos de una semana regresé de colaborarle a Athena con unas diligencias importantes. Suspiro y miro la gran puerta enfrente de mí. Sé que no debería quejarme, pero no soy el único caballero dorado en servicio; en un intento por mostrarme calmado empujo la puerta e ingreso._

— _Ya te dije que no te prometo nada… Milo — escucho hablar al santo de Acuario._

— _¿Podemos intentarlo al menos?— pregunta el guardián la octava casa tomando a su acompañante de las mejillas y posando sus labios sobre él._

 _Me detengo por un momento, no deseo interrumpir. Aunque me alegra que la situación de este par por fin se resuelva, a ver si de esta forma Milo deja de andar paseándose por mi templo como alma que se la lleva el Hades cada vez discute con Camus, por motivos como: el enfrentamiento que tuvieron en Asgard, la supuesta traición, el dios guerrero y la promesa que mi vecino le hizo, el sol, la luna, la vida o cualquier cosas que prefiero ignorar y que saca a relucir la peor faceta del escorpión. Al ser mi templo el anterior al de Camus, los he escuchado hablar y gritar, bueno a Milo._

 _Miro a mi alrededor y me acerco con cautela para luego carraspear levemente mi garganta._

 _Los ojos de Camus se posan en mí y aparta al santo de la octava casa —Shura, hola._

 _Asiento con la cabeza sintiendo enseguida la mirada inquisidora de mi ¿compañero? ¿Enemigo? ¿Supuesto rival? ¡Jum! Ni idea que clase de calificativo puedo darle a mi relación con Milo, si tomo a consideración que hace unos días me advirtió sobre las consecuencias que sufriría si intentaba algo con "su" Camus._

— _¿También te llamó su ilustrísima?_

— _Sí. Se supone que me esperaba para darme las indicaciones de la nueva misión —comento suspirando — ¿Sabes dónde está?_

— _Fue a su despacho en compañía de Aioros y Dohko. Nos pidió que lo esperáramos —comunica antes de que la mano de su pareja lo tomara del brazo y lo acercara a él._

 _Ante tan evidente acción sonrío y me pregunto, ¿hasta dónde puede llegar a verme como un enemigo, Milo? Lo miro de reojo mientras que algo le dice a mi vecino en su oído haciéndolo sonrojarse._

— _Entiendo… —me cruzo de brazos y a diferencia de lo que espera el escorpión sonrío —. Sabes Camus, me encantaría que fueras esta noche a mi templo, quiero mostrarte algo._

— _¡Oh! Claro que sí, allí estaré —dice y hace un intento por ¿sonreír?, no tengo ningún tipo de problema con la forma de ser de Camus pero la verdad es que es difícil distinguir algún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Aun así correspondo su gesto y sin poder evitarlo miro a su acompañante. Si las miradas del gilipollas de Milo mataran, ya me hubiera mandando al inframundo hace tiempo._

 _Sé que desea hacer algo para hacerme sentir incomodo, desafortunadamente para el escorpión, aparecieron en escena el patriarca, el viejo maestro de libra y ¿Aioros? Sí. El mismo, y por alguna razón me hiperventilo ligeramente, pero intento disimularlo._

— _Shura, ¿cómo estás? — saluda su ilustrísima a lo que respondo sólo con una reverencia pues mi estado me impide pronunciar palabra alguna._

— _¿Shura? — me habla el causante de estos síntomas mientras coloca una mano sobre mi hombro, a lo que reacciono alejando su mano de un golpe._

 _La mirada sorprendida me hace sentir extraño, pero prefiero restarle importancia, no es algo que deba interesarme, después de todo entre nosotros no existe ningún tipo de relación._

— _Lo siento su ilustrísima, sé que debí haber venido hace un par de horas, lo que sucede es que tuve una complicación en Rodorio — informo no muy convencido de mis palabras, no por que fueran mentira, sino porque ¡joder! Estoy algo aturdido._

— _Entiendo, espero que hayas podido solucionar tus asuntos — habla el patriarca para luego mirar al santo de la séptima casa —. Bien, ahora hablando del motivo por el que los he llamado a los cuatro… quiero informarles que el día de mañana deben hacerse cargo de dos misiones._

— _¿Es decir que iremos en pareja?— pregunta Milo._

— _Supongo que sería lo mejor, digo por el tipo de labor es mejor que sea así._

— _En ese caso, si su ilustrísima me lo permite quisiera ir con Camus, los dos hacemos buen equipo y es una buena oportunidad para dejar los problemas atrás y recuperar la amistad._

 _El comentario de Milo hace al antiguo maestro reír y la verdad no lo culpo, ese argumento no se lo cree ni él mismo, habría que ser ciego y tonto para no saber que el santo de escorpión está enamorado del santo de acuario y que este no le es indiferente._

 _El patriarca se soba la sien en repetidas ocasiones antes de mirar a su amigo y exigirle silencio de una forma poco agradable._

— _Lo siento— se disculpa el de libra limitándose a sonreír mientras niega con la cabeza._

— _Entiendo lo que me dices Milo y por mi está bien — señala comprensivamente —. Supongo que Aioros y Shura podrán…_

— _¡No! ¡No podemos! Yo no iré con Aioros a ninguna parte — alzo mi voz y cambio la expresión de mi rostro por una de profunda seriedad —. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta? Milo sólo quiere estar a sola con Camus para…_

— _¿Y qué si fuera así? —Me interrumpe alzando la voz—. Quieres dejar de intervenir en nuestra relación, ¿por qué no comprendes que Camus me ama a mí y no a ti? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con lo que viste cuando llegaste?_

— _Milo, por favor… — mi vecino lo toma del brazo._

— _¡Que! ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué estaban haciendo Milo y Camus? ¡Exijo una explicación ahora mismo! — exclama molesto el patriarca._

— _No tengo nada que discutir contigo Milo, pero si te interesa solamente diré que no, no significa nada lo que vi — respondo alterado, pero no lo que dice "mi rival" sino porque otra vez estoy perdiendo el control de mis emociones —¡Joder! No te creas tan importante, si me lo propongo puedo ganarte —digo sin pensar, sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar, ¿la presencia de Aioros siempre va a ponerme así?_

— _¿Shura? —mi vecino me mira totalmente sorprendido y lo entiendo, de verdad no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir._

— _¡Eso nunca!— antes de notarlo o de comprender lo que me sucede, Milo se acerca de forma amenazadora — no eres más que un cobarde, un asesino, no deberías ser caballero de Athena ni ser catalogado como el más fiel ¡Eres una farsa! — dice alistándose para atacarme con su aguja._

— _¡Milo! ¡Shura! —nos llama el santo de acuario._

— _¡Eres un gilipollas!—digo y le sonrío a mi "oponente" —, si la situación es como dices, no deberías ir con Camus entonces._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Él también fue un asesino y un traidor—señalo viendo como la mirada de mi oponente se endurece más._

— _¡Suficiente! — exclama Camus con molestia en el tono de su voz._

— _Aioros y tú deberían ser catalogados como los héroes del santuario, Milo —señalo con ira—. Los caballeros que han servido como se debe a Athena. Deberían ser reconocidos en todo el santuario —señalo alistando mi excalibur. Si de verdad quieres atacarme, yo no me quedaré atrás._

 _Antes de siquiera mover un dedo su ilustrísima se pone en el medio de ambos y nos mira con notorio enfado — ¿Terminaron de insultarse? —pregunta cruzándose de brazos._

 _Tomo aire bajando mi brazo y miro a los presentes. Camus y Dohko permanecen inmóviles mientras que Aioros tiene su mirada fija en el suelo y niega con la cabeza. Eso me hace sentir terriblemente mal, pero no pude evitarlo. Si bien es cierto que he logrado llevarme bien con Aioria y todo ha quedado aclarado, no es lo mismo con su hermano mayor y lo peor de todo es que desconozco la razón; cada vez que estamos en el mismo lugar y cerca, algo sucede y me siento desesperado y ansioso. Sé que no lo odio, ni siento desprecio por él, pero no puedo hablarle como a los demás. No me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos directamente— lo siento…— susurro._

— _Bueno, en vista de cómo están las cosas y como no quisieron responder a mi pregunta, con respecto a lo que estaban haciendo Milo y Camus hace un rato cuando no estábamos…—dirige sus ojos a ambos caballeros— creo que lo mejor es que Shura y Milo vayan juntos a la misión y que Aioros y Camus hagan lo mismo, ¿no hay problema verdad?— cuestiona mirando al arquero y luego a mi vecino, ambos niegan mientras que la mirada de Milo y la mía se cruzan. Qué deseo de insultarlo y de golpearlo, pero sé que ya con semejante castigo que me acaba de dar su ilustrísima tengo para los siguientes días. Esta va a ser una de las peores misiones que me han encomendado._

… _.._

Sé que no debí y que mis palabras sonaron hirientes, debí medirme en la forma en la que me referí a Aioros, pero desafortunadamente para ese momento no comprendía nada de lo que sentía.

—Sí me sorprendió pero jamás te reclamé por eso, no me pareció correcto, después de todo tus razones tendrás para decir eso que dijiste en esa vez―señala encogiendo sus hombros —. A pesar de todo en una que otra oportunidad pensé en acercarme a ti para hablar, no creí que fuera complicado. Así como recuperé la amistad de Saga, tenía la certeza que podía recuperar la tuya, el problema era que siempre me alejabas o me dejabas solo.

… _.._

 _Poco a poco los caballeros fueron acercándose, dejando atrás cualquier problema que pudiese haber existido, además de que comenzaba la era del romance, al final Death y Afrodita formalizaron su relación frente a todos, y bueno aunque no habían dicho nada todos aquí sabíamos que Milo y Camus andaban, difícil no era descubrirlo, siempre estaban juntos y aunque quisiera mi vecino mantener sus demostraciones de amor en privado, eso era imposible, Milo se la vivía arrinconándolo, besándolo y haciéndole cualquier cosa como muestra de su amor. Definitivamente la situación en el santuario había cambiado para bien, eso se podía ver en los combates que teníamos entre nosotros, aunque no bajamos la guardia, tratábamos de divertirnos o ese era mi pensamiento hasta que…_

― _¿Ya ves? Saga siempre busca tener la atención de Aioros― comenta Kanon y le sonríe a Milo mientras que yo que voy pasando justo por ahí no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo, mis ojos se dirigen al lugar en donde Saga y Aioros conversaban muy animados. Entonces aprieto mis puños y endurezco la expresión de mi rostro._

 _Ignoro los constantes llamados de Camus, sé que le había dicho que entrenaríamos pero quiero irme lejos de ahí. Sin esperar nada más, cambio la dirección y me dirijo a la salida del coliseo._

― _¡Shura! — escucho las voces de Aioria y Aldebaran llamarme._

 _Ahora no, ahora sólo deseo estar solo para hundirme en la miseria de estos sentimientos sin sentido que no sé cómo manejar._

― _¡Shura regresa! ― ahora escucho la voz de la última persona que esperaba._

 _Me detengo y lo miro ―quiero entrenar solo ―aseguro y me giro._

― _¿Estás seguro?_

 _Ignoro la pregunta y sigo mi camino._

… _.._

Después de ese día me empeñé en alejarlo de mi vida, en apartarme de su lado, en negarme a hacer algo en lo que él estuviera involucrado ¡Sí! Soy consciente de ello, pero para mí era difícil porque no sabía manejar lo que sentía. Fue entonces que Camus y Saga, comenzaron a aconsejarme inútilmente, porque sin importar lo que decían yo creía que el serle indiferente bastaba. Entre Aioros y yo jamás se presentó una verdadera oportunidad de comenzar una amistad, mucho menos un romance. Después de que yo atentara contra su vida no me sentía digno de él. Esa es la verdad, y no interesa lo que digan, inclusive aún ahora lo sigo pensando, basta con escucharlo hablar para entender que algo se rompió entre nosotros.

―No puedes comparar mi situación contigo, a la tuya con Saga ―señalo sin ser muy consciente del tono que uso, simplemente veo como mi vecino frunce su entrecejo.

—Entiendo ― me responde luego de unos segundos en silencio —. En ese caso, sería más fácil que tú y yo arregláramos nuestras diferencias.

Abro mis ojos y lo miro sintiendo mi corazón latir con más fuerza ―Aioros, yo siempre estuve convencido de que hacía bien o ¡no! A quien quiero engañar… esto que pasó no tiene justificación.

—Eras un niño siguiendo las órdenes de un superior — indica e incluso sonríe o intenta hacerlo.

—Pero Aioros yo no puedo… entiende lo que significa para mí tener enfrente mío a la persona a quien más le he causado daño.

—Deja de culparte por eso Shura — me pide y coloca una mano sobre mi hombro —, se supone que tenemos una nueva vida. Ya no nos quedemos enfrascados en situaciones malas del pasado, ambos estamos vivos y somos amigos, ¿Verdad? ¿Con eso no te basta? ―pregunta con una sonrisa, como esperando que deje de andar alterado.

Aprieto con disimulo mis puños. Sé que debería decir que sí pero… dirijo mis ojos a los suyos. Ante mis acciones y errores, es a lo mejor que puedo aspirar ―.Por supuesto― respondo y doy por terminadas mis ilusiones.

Estira su mano. Sé que faltaron muchas cosas por decir, sobretodo de mi parte, pero no me siento con la capacidad de explicarle porque esto no me da felicidad, o porque pensaba que las palabras que Saga había dicho con anterioridad respecto a que Aioros podría corresponderme llegarían a ser ciertas. ¡Qué gilipollas que soy!

No lo miro, simplemente aprieto su mano sintiendo que aquel roce sólo me causa más dolor.

― ¡Ven aquí Aiora! ¡No huyas!― grita Death Mask mientras azotaba la puerta y empezaba a corretear al león. La mirada de mi nuevo amigo se dije a su hermano y sin pensarlo se levanta.

―Shura...

Afirmo con la cabeza, para luego seguir sus pasos de regreso al recinto del patriarca. No podía mostrarme deprimido ni débil, no ahora que regresaba al campo de batalla y no sabía a quién debía golpear. A estas alturas no me interesaba mucho si terminaba o no involucrado en alguna discusión, sólo deseaba que esta noche terminara de una vez por todas.

—Veamos a los santos de Athena en una noche de alcohol y descontrol ― comenta el santo de sagitario con seriedad antes de abrir la puerta.

A diferencia de lo que pensaba la escena frente a mí era…era… no era nada parecida a la que había presenciado por desgracia hace un rato y eso supongo debía alegrarme…. mis compañeros no estaban matándose.

―¡Oh vamos! ¡Aldebaran! ¡Aioria! Háganlo como les dije ― la voz de Death sonaba rara. Mi querido amigo intentaba disimular su nivel de ebriedad y con un objeto que no sé de dónde sacó intentaba cantarle una canción de amor en sueco a Afrodita mientras que el guardián de la segunda y el de la quinta casa entre risas simulaban hacer los coros de una canción que estoy seguro no existía.

―Lo siento Shura debo dejarte… ― habla Aioros antes de salir en dirección a donde se encontraba su hermano.

Al encontrarme solo, suspiro y me recargo en la pared a observar más del espectáculo. En uno de los sofás Milo se recostaba sobre Camus mientras lo besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo. ¿Acaso Camus también estaba ebrio? Sin interesarme mucho por saber la respuesta o por ver sus muestras de amor me sobo la sien y miro hacia la ventana y lo que vi sí me dejó sorprendido ¿Acaso Saga estaba arrodillado frente a Kanon? Eso sí que no lo esperaba, aquel santo que alguna vez hasta patriarca fue, estaba allí besando la mano de su hermano mientras le hacía alguna especie de promesa. Bueno si algo hay que reconocer, es que a pesar de lo sucedido, esta noche es memorable para más de uno.

―Está bien Shaka pero no es tan sencillo ― señala Mu recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amante, lo que hace que me detenga por un momento a verlos.

―Sólo deseo que dejes de pensar que llevarle la contraria a su ilustrísima es malo y que comprendas de una vez por todas que el tenerlo a él vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos no es lo mejor.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Si de algo debo estar seguro y tranquilo es que no tengo que vivir ninguna de estas situaciones. Soy libre y no debo sufrir por todas esas cosas que llegan con el amor, de eso trato de convencerme, pero justo cuando parece que lo estoy logrando mis ojos se fijan en los de Aioros.

―No importa cuánto me empeñe en escapar y en ser fuerte, mis sentimientos siguen vivos, y mi deseo de estar a tu lado sigue vivo. ¡Joder! Es sumamente amargo y doloroso verte tan cerca y no poder hacer nada, ¿acaso es ese nuestro destino? ¿Y si no hubiera sido yo el desafortunado que tuvo que acabar con tu vida, que serían de nosotros ahora? ¿Acaso no existe una remota esperanza entre nosotros? Tantos "Te amo" "Te necesito" que deseo que escuches…—Susurro para mí mismo cerrando los ojos. Ya no quiero estar aquí; bajo la cabeza, quiero olvidarme de todo, así que camino hasta la salida —Buenas noches.

 **(…)**

Un nuevo día llega, dormir no fue algo que hiciera sino hasta hace unas horas cuando pude por fin conciliar el sueño. Desgraciadamente no descansé como hubiera querido. Muy a mi pesar y al de todos estoy seguro, tuvimos que madrugar. Su ilustrísima mandó llamar a todos los caballeros dorados y por la forma en lo hizo no parecía de buen humor.

Sin muchos deseos me alisto y me dirijo al recinto del patriarca, ninguno de mis vecinos estaba cuando pase por sus casas, eso me preocupó un poco porque pensé que nuevamente sería el último en presentarme. Afortunadamente no fue así, en la sala sólo estaban algunos caballeros.

―Buenos días ― saludo a Mu y a Shaka, que eran los únicos que ya estaban listos esperando al patriarca.

―Buenos días ― responden.

―Por favor Milo ¡despierta! ― escucho a mis espaldas a Camus, lo que hace que me gire a verlo. Mi querido amigo le daba pequeñas cachetadas a su amante recibiendo como respuesta quejas y un fuerte agarrón por la cintura.

―Sólo un poco más… ― susurra el escorpión y se acomoda nuevamente sobre el pecho de Camus para continuar durmiendo.

―Milo… ― suspira resignado el de acuario recargándose en la pared y terminando por sentarse.

No puedo evitar negar con la cabeza. Ay Camus, de verdad que no envidio tu posición.

―Buenos días ― saluda Aldebarán mientras que va ingresando y se acomoda su armadura entre bostezos.

—Buenos días —saludamos los más lúcidos, es decir, Mu, Shaka, Camus y yo.

A los pocos segundos Kanon entra con un rostro de poco amigos que fue acompañado por varios gritos de parte de Saga.

— ¿Tanto te costaba despertarme temprano?— pregunta el mayor de los gemelos levantando su voz mientras manotea y enseguida se dirige a una esquina lejos de Kanon. El rostro de ambos geminianos más que mostrar enfado, muestra cansancio, las ojeras de ambos son impresionantes.

— ¿Por qué nos solicitan tan temprano? — cuestiona Death que caminaba junto a Afrodita, quien parecía querer ignorar las palabras de su pareja e intentaba arreglar su mojado cabello peinándolo con los dedos.

—No sigas quejándote — dice el santo de la última casa mirando a los presentes —. Mejor arréglate un poco, te ves horrible así.

—Me duele la cabeza y tengo sueño, quiero regresar a mi casa — comenta bostezando.

Afrodita toma aire y se me acerca cambiando la expresión de fastidio por una sonrisa.

—Buenos días ― me abraza —. Shura quiero que perdones al tonto cangrejo y a mí por lo de anoche. Sé que no tienes la culpa de nuestros problemas y que además… me siento tan apenado.

—No te preocupes — le sonrío —. Veo que solucionaron sus diferencias, eso me alegra.

—¡ Ah! Algo así… creo— dice y mira a su pareja, quien se frota los ojos y bosteza.

—Mi rosita, me duele la cabeza.

Me limito a sonreír y a olvidar lo que viven mis compañeros. Al parecer aquí más de uno se excedió con la bebida.

―Esta debe ser la conocida resaca… ―comenta de repente Shaka negando con la cabeza ― quien viera los rostros de estos pobres seres humanos pensarían que son todo menos santos de Athena.

― ¡Shaka!― Mu lo toma del brazo.

―Sí ― respondo por lo bajo ante lo dicho por el santo de virgo, haciendo que el pez baje la mirada avergonzado.

― ¿Ya están todos?― pregunta rápidamente Dohko, quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo mientras estaba sentado junto a la silla del patriarca.

―Aioros y Aioria no están ― informa Saga.

Mis ojos se abren y comienzan a buscar al arquero, ¿acaso lo había olvidado? Aioros… ¡AIOROS! ¡AIOROS! ¿¡Donde se supone que está!? ¡AIOROS!

― ¡Aquí estamos!― exclama entrando mientras carga a su hermano casi que en brazos―, lo sentimos de verdad pero Aioria tuvo un pequeño accidente camino aquí.

― ¿¡Está bien!? ― pregunta Mu quien fue en su auxilio.

―Sí, no es nada grave, sólo cayó por las escalinatas que dan a la casa de libra.

―Ya te dije que no es para tanto… ―susurra Aioria. De entre todos los ebrios y con resaca me atrevería a decir que él es quien peor está, su aspecto y hasta el mismo accidente que ha tenido lo dicen todo.

Con la ayuda de Mu y Aldebaran sentaron al león en una silla. Las risas de Milo y Death Mask no se hicieron esperar, eso no parecía malo del todo, al menos de esa forma los dos caballeros semidormidos despertaron por completo.

― ¿Sigues ebrio gatito?― cuestiona el cangrejo pellizcando sus mejillas —. No olvides, lo que me debes Aioria.

— ¡Ya basta! Cierra la boca Death Mask― dice apartándolo de un manotazo.

―Shura, hola.

Dirijo mi mirada a Aioros ― Buenos días.

― ¡Caballeros! ¡Caballeros! ¡Por favor! ― exclama Dohko levantándose buscando la atención de todos―. Les pido que intenten disimular la resaca y el sueño que deben tener. Shion ya viene y por el bien de todos es mejor no causar más problemas.

― ¿Más? ― pregunta Aldebaran arqueando su ceja.

― ¿A qué se refiere viejo maestro? — completa Mu, mientras que todos nos mirábamos confundidos y preocupados. El cosmos de Shion ya se había hecho presente y se mostraba muy agresivo.

―Pues como saben anoche pasaron muchas cosas y pues…

― ¡Cállate Dohko! ― el patriarca arriba a lugar con una expresión de completa molestia y se abre paso entre todos. Enseguida todos a excepción de Aioria nos arrodillamos ―. Te dije que no hablaras sobre lo que pasó.

―Lo siento Shion, no era mi intención.

―Nunca es tu intención pero siempre haces cosas que me enojan ― comenta serio. Vaya al parecer ellos al igual que los demás también tuvieron sus problemas de pareja ―. ¡Levántense! ― pide alzando su voz. Todos enseguida quedamos de pie, inclusive Aioria se levanta y se recarga en Aldebaran.

La mirada de su ilustrísima produce terror, me recuerda a la que nos dedicaba cuando éramos pequeños y algo malo pasaba. Basta con que nos viera así para saber que el castigo sería duro y que debíamos hacer las cosas muy bien para que dejara de estar molesto y fuera más como un padre comprensivo.

―Debería darles vergüenza presentarse de esa manera, espero que a menos se hayan bañado. Qué suerte que Athena no está ― dice mientras que analiza uno a uno nuestros rostros y apariencias ―. ¿Estás bien Aioria?

―Claro que si su ilustrísima sólo fue una pequeña torcedura, algo sin importancia ―intenta asegurar, aunque por los comentarios que hicieron Aioros y él, fue más que eso, ya que cayó por las escaleras golpeándose fuertemente la espalda y la cadera.

― ¿El suelo estaba resbaloso?― preguntó frunciendo su entrecejo.

―No, no exactamente mi hermano iba hablando conmigo, lo siento es culpa mía — señala esperado que con eso el tema no se extienda. Para ninguno es bueno que el patriarca sepa que todo es producto de la fiesta sin control de la noche anterior.

—Aioros, no defiendas a tu hermano, déjalo asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos — dice antes de sobarse la sien —. Créanme que sé perfectamente todo lo que ha sucedido en el santuario. No necesito de ninguna excusa o mentira.

— ¿Entonces para que nos llamó?— cuestiona Death haciendo que más de uno haga una mueca de disgusto— ¡Aush! — exclama mirando a Afrodita, quien acababa de darle un pisotón.

— ¿Consideras que no debí hacerlo Death Mask?

—No, ¡Aush! — Mira a su pareja —, bueno no sé, sólo pienso que si sabe lo que pasó, es una pérdida de tiempo el que nos tenga aquí en estas condiciones.

—En ese caso, seré breve y claro con ustedes prestigiosos caballeros de oro — dice negando con la cabeza —. Lo de anoche fue un completo error, algo que dejó mucho que pensar.

―La culpa es de usted — indica Milo frotándose los ojos.

― ¿Qué dijiste Milo?― la venita parecía que le iba a reventar al patriarca.

―Shion cálmate― aconseja el santo de libra ―. Te traeré un poco de agua.

― ¡Hey! Viejo maestro yo también quiero― dice Death Mask ―. No sólo su ilustrísima tiene resaca.

― ¡Cállate idiota!― exclama Afrodita apretándole el brazo a su amante, mientras que los demás miraban entre sorprendidos y con ganas de reír antes las imprudencias de mi amigo.

―Si sigue con esos comentarios el patriarca lo va a cocinar y se lo va a comer — sólo Milo fue quien no aguantó las ganas y comenzó a reír.

Ay que ser demasiado estúpido para hacer un comentario de esa magnitud, sobre todo con los rumores que existen sobre el problema que parece que tiene su ilustrísima con la comida.

Toma aire, se soba la sien, inclusive despeina su pelo para luego levantarse ― ¡Callanse si no desean pasarla muy mal! ―amenaza alzando la voz tanto como su garganta y su malestar se lo permite.

—Lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención ― se disculpa Camus ―. Esto no volverá a pasar, se lo prometo.

―Vuelve a tu lugar Camus ― pide y vuelve a sentarse sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su expresión―. La verdad que todo lo sucedido me ha dejado desconcertado y como sé quiénes fueron los culpables de la mayor parte del desastre, espero que se hagan cargo de sus actos — la mirada del patriarca como la de todos se fijan en los dos gemelos, quienes se miran como queriendo acabar el uno con el otro.

―En ese caso nosotros no tenemos que ver — asegura Afrodita en voz baja.

―Te equivocas Afrodita— Shion lo mira ―. Aquí todos son culpables.

Antes esa afirmación mis ojos miran a su ilustrísima con confusión. No todos nos emborrachamos, ni terminamos haciendo bochornosos espectáculos.

― ¡Todos!― señala y sus ojos se fijan en los míos ―. Quizás no en la misma medida pero de igual forma tienen la culpa.

― ¿De qué somos culpables los que no nos embriagamos, ni participamos en las peleas que se presentaron? — pregunta Shaka.

―Qué bueno que lo preguntas. Lo de anoche me demostró que pueden estarse matando sus compañeros y muchos prefieren quedarse en una esquina sin hacer nada.

—Eso no es cierto maestro, nosotros evitamos que las cosas fueran más lejos — indica Mu poniéndose casi que frente de él —. No puede decir eso de nosotros.

―Has aprendido muy bien de Shaka, te felicito Mu.

El ariano baja su cabeza al escuchar a su casi padre.

—Igual no pienso quedarme discutiendo sobre quien tiene o no la culpa ― antes de que siguiera hablando Dohko aparece con agua y un frasco, imagino que será algún tipo de medicamento.

― ¿Qué debemos hacer su ilustrísima? — pregunta Aioros acercándose a él.

—Es simple ― da un sorbo al agua y nos mira —, cada uno de ustedes se hará cargo del desastre que produjo.

―La culpa es de Saga y Kanon, ellos fueron los que comenzaron a lanzarse cosas —señala Death Mask.

―No hablo sólo de lo que hicieron ellos sino, de las reservas de comida que tomaron sin permiso, lo mismo que de los vinos y demás bebidas que estaban guardadas en un lugar especial y no debían ser consumidas anoche. Además de lo sucio que dejaron la sala, cocina, corredores y demás partes del templo— indica cruzándose de brazos. Las expresiones de todos cambian, ya ni como reclamar ―. Dohko, diles que harán.

El santo afirma con la cabeza y saca un papel del bolsillo —Bueno antes de comenzar a leer les informo que queda rotundamente prohibida cualquier queja o reclamo. Los grupos y parejas no pueden ser cambiados y lo más importante, quien se atreva a decir algo respecto a la última parte del comunicado puede despedirse de las salidas del santuario, de los ratos de ocio y sobretodo no recibirá nada de su salario — comunica intentando mostrase serio —. Bien, una vez ha quedado claro esto comenzamos con las labores a realizar…. Saga y Kanon deben pagar todo lo que rompieron, además de que deben recoger y barrer los pedazos los objetos que quedaron regados por todo el salón — se detiene por un momento para ver a los gemelos quien tuercen los ojos pero evitan mirarse —. Camus, Afrodita y Aioria deben lavar los trastes y dejar arreglada la cocina. Milo y Death Mask deben limpiar el piso de todo el templo. Mu y Aldebaran quedan encargados de preparar la comida. Shaka hará el inventario de lo que Saga y Kanon rompieron. Por último Aioros y Shura deberán ir a Rodorio a comprar los víveres y demás implementos que hagan falta para la realización de estas actividades, el dinero será descontado de todos —indica mirándonos las caras de desconcierto, rabia y completo desacuerdo de los caballeros dorados.

Yo quisiera preocuparme por la situación, bueno si me preocupa pero ¡JODER! Aioros y yo estaremos juntos. De sólo pensarlo me muerdo el labio, aprieto los puños y maldigo tanto como es posible. ¿Por qué el destino me hace esto? Si ya somos amigos, ¿qué más debo aguantar?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _Los reviews son bien recibidos de verdad, pero por favor no es necesario ofender, así como uno debe saber recibir un crítica, del mismo modo ustedes deben saber como hacerla. Gracias y_** ** _Hasta la próxima._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola nuevamente yo estoy aquí de regreso con un capítulo más de este fic. Sé que nada justifica el que haya desaparecido, aunque sólo diré que entre que me gradué de especialista y estoy en un proceso de transición laboral no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, además he retomado los primeros fics que escribí y que aún no termino y ya van más de 4 años, así que estoy intentando estar al día con todo.**_

 _ **Pero bueno ya dejando tanta disculpa aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios y por sus favoritos y alertas.**_

 _ **P.D: Gracias a mi amiga Sherry Yukina por tan magnifica colaboración, enserio no sabes lo que significa para mi el que te tomes el tiempo de leer lo que escribo y me ayudes a que quede bien, de verdad mil gracias por todo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Descontrolado**

—¡Esto es tan injusto! — Exclama una vez más mi amigo Death Mask mientras que mira a su pareja.

—¡Ja! Tú si lo mereces — se cruza de brazos y tuerce sus ojos con notoria molestia—. Es más, por un momento pensé que su ilustrísima te la pondría más difícil. A ver si aprendes a callarte — dice mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Oye no te molestes conmigo, yo sólo trataba de hacer más corta la charla con el patriarca, aún tengo sueño, entiéndeme —frunce su entrecejo —. Nosotros no debemos pagar las faltas de otros — comenta y mira a Saga y a Kanon quienes apenas salían del despacho de Shion ante la mirada acechante y molesta de la mayoría de mis compañeros.

—Esta te la cobro Saga, ya verás —amenaza Milo —. Esto no se va a quedar así, estúpido bipolar.

—¿Sólo a él? — interviene Death —. Disculpa Milo, pero esto también es culpa de tu amigo Kanon.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Exclama antes de mirar al gemelo menor —. Pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si Saga no fuera un cobarde que intento atacar a Kanon por la espalda.

—Ambos son culpables, no saben resolver sus problemas de cama y vienen aquí y convierten una reunión pacífica en un campo de batalla.

—Y habla el otro que terminó discutiendo con su pareja — comenta de repente Shaka mientras que pasa por su lado y niega con la cabeza.

— ¡De mí no hables maldito rubio oxigenado! —grita antes de ponerse frente al de virgo impidiendo su paso —. ¿Qué te crees? ¡No te tengo miedo!

—Ya está bien — antes de que comenzara una pelea entre el santo de cáncer y el virgo, Mu se encarga de tomar a Shaka del brazo y alejarlo tanto como puede de la escena.

—¡Te odio Saga! Todo esto es tu culpa — continua hablando el guardián de la novena casa.

—Ya basta Milo por favor, sabes que eso no es del todo cierto, entre Aioria, Death Mask y tú se encargaron de desocupar la nevera del patriarca —indica Camus en un murmullo lo suficiente audible para todos.

—¡¿Qué?! — la mirada de Milo se dirige entonces a su pareja — ¿Acaso vas a culparme por ir a buscarte el mejor vino? Como puedes decir eso, si todo lo hice por ti, para que la velada fuera perfecta— señala levantando la voz.

Mi amigo de acuario simplemente se limita a suspirar mientras que los demás caballeros murmuran e intentan controlar las ganas de golpear a alguno de los geminianos. Yo me incluiría en ese grupo, pero para fortuna o desgracia mía sólo puedo pensar en la misión que se me ha encomendado y en mi compañero.

—¡Dejen de discutir! — y como si mi intensión fuera llamarlo, la voz de Aioros resuena por todo el corredor —. Nada bueno puede salir si siguen culpándose y amenazándose.

—Aioros tiene razón —asegura Dohko apareciendo tras él —. Sé que la situación no es la mejor y que puede parecer injusta, pero chicos quiero que sepan que hice todo lo que pude por evitar esto — dice y baja la mirada —. Pensé que Shion olvidaría todo al despertar. Él anoche como muchos de ustedes, inclusive yo… estábamos muy ebrios así que pensé que despertaría con resaca y que no se levantaría temprano. Para mi mala suerte al despertar no lo vi a mi lado, así que fui a buscarlo y lo encontré justo en lugar de la reunión con una expresión de pocos amigos, maldiciendo lo que creo no ha maldecido durante estos más de 200 años, intenté hacerle entrar en razón y de convencerlo para que el castigo fuera otro — suspira y levanta la mirada fijándola en Mu—. El verdadero problema fue cuando ingresó al lugar donde está su dispensa y su refrigerador y los encontró completamente desocupados. Le sorprendió ver hasta donde habían llegado y que su casi-hijo participará en ello. Por primera vez no dijo que ustedes se habían aprovechado de su pequeño Mu, sino que él ya estaba muy mal influenciado y por ello les había indicado como ingresar a ese lugar y como sacar las bebidas y comida… Lo siento mucho Mu, pero ya sabes cómo es Shion — dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Fue inevitable no mirar al pobre carnero, quien ante esas palabras bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

―De verdad Mu, no pienses que…

—No se preocupe viejo maestro, no me sorprenden las palabras de mi maestro. Sé lo que piensa de mí desde hace unos meses, todo esto lo dice por Shaka y no puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión, sólo intentar ignorarlo.

—¿Me pregunto si su ilustrísima se comportaría de la misma forma, si Mu hubiera elegido a Saga en lugar de a Shaka? — pregunta Afrodita más para sí mismo que para los demás, lastimosamente todos lo escuchamos perfectamente, lo que hizo que Shaka abriera sus ojos y elevara su cosmos considerablemente mientras que Kanon dirige sus ojos a su hermano y lo mira con resentimiento.

—¡Ayyyy! ¡Cangrejo idiota! — se queja al sentir el repentino pellizco de su pareja.

—Supongo que no podemos hacer nada que cambie lo que ya se hizo y se dijo — indica Aioros mientras ayudaba a su hermano a sentarse en un intento por calmar la tensión que se siente en aquel lugar―. Así que pienso que lo mejor es que hagamos lo se nos pidió y nos evitemos más problemas.

―Aioros tienen razón ―apoya Aldebaran —, hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer rápido y dejemos de discutir. Yo no deseo ver a patriarca molesto otra vez.

Sin muchos deseos los santos dorados comenzaron a dirigirse a sus templos para quitarse sus armaduras y alistarse para realizar la tarea encomendada.

—¡Shura!— me llama el de sagitario haciendo que me detenga. Una vez más mis sentimientos comienzan a apoderarse de mí.

—¿Qué sucede? — lo miro e intento sonreír.

—Le ayudaré a Aioria con su armadura y lo dejaré en la cocina para que haga lo que le corresponde y luego iremos a Rodorio, ¿Está bien? — pregunta a lo que respondo afirmando con mi cabeza —. Puedes ir a hablar con los encargados de la limpieza y de preparar la comida para que te den la lista de lo que necesitan, además Dohko me comentó que tiene una lista con lo que necesita Shion, así que puedes ir a pedírsela mientras tanto.

—Bien… —susurro mirándolo a los ojos fijamente _¡Joder!_ Quizás sean ideas mías pero la mirada que recibí no fue la misma de siempre.

—No seas exagerado hermano no es para tanto —dice Aioria —, yo puedo caminar no te necesito, mejor ve con Shura —indica y me mirada haciendo que me sienta incomodo por unos momentos.

―Permiso ― me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a mi templo. Jamás lo había pensado pero… ¿Qué pensaría Aioria de todo esto? No es que me interese… o quizás si, después de todo es su hermano y no deja de ser alguien importante en la vida de Aioros, ¿Si Aioria se enterara de mis sentimientos por su hermano me odiaría?

Finalmente estoy listo para ir a Rodorio. Una vez llego al templo de su ilustrísima soy recibido por los gritos e insultos que se dicen Milo y Death sobre quien barrería y quien sería el que limpie los pisos.

― ¡Cállate! Y haz lo que te digo cangrejo tonto― exige mientras le extiende una escoba.

―Eres un tramposo, además no eres tú quien me dice que debo hacer ―responde Death y toma la escoba para luego lanzársela a Milo y golpear su espalda.

―¡Ya basta! Yo gané, ya viste, así que barre todos los corredores, yo me encargo de este lugar ― señala la pequeña habitación sonriendo.

―Ganaste porque hiciste trampa y así no son las cosas estúpido escorpión bueno para nada, además para tu información yo estoy más cansado que tú ―señala y simula que bosteza —. Quiero irme a dormir.

—¡Agh! —se soba la sien —¡está bien! Está bien! Entonces yo barro y limpio la mitad de todo y tú lo mismo y ya dejas de hablar, mi cabeza se va a reventar y no deseo escucharte más, yo no soy Afrodita para tolerarte—indica negando con la cabeza.

—Más te vale que no hagas trampa —dice y se cruza de brazos —, a menos que quieras terminar en Yomotsu.

—¿Es esa una amenaza? —sonríe —, inténtalo y te clavo Antares.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensan seguir con esta absurda discusión? Así no les rendirá.

—Todo sería más fácil Dohko, si Death Mask ayudara y si la gente que estorba no estuviera aquí —indica y me mira con su típica mirada de desprecio.

—Amigo, quisiera refutar las palabras de Milo pero tiene razón.

Sin deseo de discutir suspiro y salgo de ese lugar en dirección a la cocina por la supuesta lista de mercado y demás cosas que se necesitan. Ojala no sea mucho, no sería justo sobre todo porque yo ni bebí, ni comí nada y aun así tengo que sacar de mi dinero porque mis compañeros no saben festejar de forma civilizada ¡Qué molestia! Suspiro nuevamente y al abrir la puerta encuentro una batalla entre Aioria y Camus, cosa que me sorprende sobretodo porque pues mi vecino no es de los que caiga en ese tipo de provocaciones ¡Ah! Que mala influencia es Milo.

—¡Deja de jugar con el jabón! ¡Enjabona los platos! — exclama tratando de quitar de su rostro la espuma mientras que Leo riendo toma entre sus manos un montón de espuma y la esparce por el rostro de Camus.

—Deja de ser tan serio y diviértete, además no podemos empezar sin Afrodita —comenta mientras que en venganza el santo de acuario le lanza jabón justo en la boca —¡Oye! ¡Así no!

—Bueno ya estuvo bien ustedes dos — de la nada aparece Afrodita —. La idea es dejar todo limpio, no producir más desastres— comenta mientras hace de la cocina una pasarela y comienza desfilar hasta ellos moviendo su cabellera que va agarrada en una coleta, en su cabeza lleva una pañoleta de rosas que hace juego con su delantal. De verdad comienzo a creerle a Death cuando dice que sin importar la ocasión Dita siempre sabe cómo llamar la atención.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo? — pregunta serio Camus.

—Sencillo, pues como ustedes ya están todo lavados y enjabonados pues uno va a encargarse de enjabonar todos los trastes y el otro los va a enjuagar— indica cruzándose de brazos recargándose en la pared.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú que harás?

—Aioria, yo los supervisaré y les ayudaré a guardar todo —se encoje de hombros y les sonríe con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? — grita el león —. A parte que demoraste horas en ir a cambiarte de ropa, llegas así como si nada a decirnos eso ¿Quién te has creído? ¡Me niego!

—La idea es terminar esto pronto, además miren como ustedes volvieron la cocina, si su ilustrísima se entera se va a poner peor y no queremos, ¿verdad Camus?

El mencionado permanece con los ojos cerrados, mientras se puede sentir como la temperatura comienza a descender.

—Eh… perdón interrumpirlos — entro algo dudoso — me dijeron que aquí estaba la lista de todo lo que toca comprar —hablo con la esperanza de poder irme lo antes posible. No deseo estar para cuando el santuario quede cubierto en hielo.

—Claro que sí, aquí esta —mira la hoja sobre la mesa —. Dásela Camus.

Y como era de esperarse comienza a caer algo de nieve y el piso que permanecía cubierto por algo de jabón empieza congelarse.

—¡Ugh! No es necesario… toma —Aioria me la entrega—, la verdad no es mucho lo que hace falta.

—Gracias —recibo la lista y olvidándome del resto me dirijo a la salida, mientras que siento una rara sensación. Ya no sé qué tan bueno sea que Aioria y yo seamos amigos.

—Eres un amargado Camus, yo sólo bromeaba ¡no era necesario que congelaras todo! —reclama Dita —. Sabes que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, además yo sólo quería hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Cierro la puerta y sin querer a la salida me encuentro con Aldebaran, Mu y Shaka quienes vienen hablando sobre lo que deben hacer.

—¡Shura! Amigo, ¿estás bien? — pregunta el guardián de la segunda casa —, te ves algo preocupado, ¿acaso sucedió algo en la cocina?

—Sí, no es nada.— le sonrío —n-no, para nada todo normal, ellos están haciendo lo que les toca.

—Camus, congeló la cocina — señala Shaka y sonríe levemente haciendo que Aldebaran y Mu me miren.

—Pues… — sin saber que contestar bajo la mirada.

—¡Oh! Bueno ni modo— se encoge de hombros el de la segunda casa mientras que Mu niega con la cabeza,

—Todo esto parece difícil…

—Deja de atormentarte — dice serio el hombre más cercano a Dios antes de aproximarse a su pareja a besarlo, olvidando por completo el lugar donde están.

—¡Bah! Ya basta — llega Kanon y sin más toma a Shaka de la ropa y lo aleja de Mu—, luego habrá tiempo para que estén solos y sigan practicando el kamasutra —dice y se ríe—. Por cierto… ahora que lo digo, Shaka luego te devuelvo el libro que me prestaste.

Por Athena lo que daría por no tener que escuchar ese tipo de cosas. Sobre todo porque cada uno de mis compañeros tiene una imagen muy definida y enterarme de cosas de su intimidad me hace pensar muchas cosas. Como el patriarca y Dohko luego de lo de anoche dudo vuelva a verlos como unas personas a quienes admirar y respetar.

—La verdad hay unas poses que no pensé que fuera posibles de hacer —comenta entre risas el menor de los gemelos mientras que Mu permanece sonrojado y en silencio, y Saga aprieta sus puños haciéndolos tronar. No quiero ni pensar lo que ellos harán en el templo de géminis. Ya ni sé con qué clase de persona vivo, ni qué clase de "santos" de Athena son todos.

—Este Mu… podemos ir alistando los ingredientes —sugiere Aldebaran.

—Claro que sí — lo mira y luego se acerca a mí —.Esto es lo que necesitamos y esta me la dio el antiguo maestro hace un momento— me entrega una lista toda arrugada.

—Nosotros trataremos de no demorarnos —afirmo y sin esperar nada más salgo rápidamente del templo principal.

—Parece que las cosas no están muy bien ―indica Aioros deteniéndose al verme―. Todo es un completo caos ahí dentro —sonríe —. Se comportan como unos niños.

―Están molestos, es normal… yo también estoy molesto, pero evito desquitarme con el primero que se me atraviese ―señalo y suspiro.

―Será mejor que salgamos de este lugar ― dice y me da la espalda ―. Será bonito recordar un poco de tu infancia de camino a Rodorio, ¿no crees?

—¿Eh? — dudoso le sigo los pasos.

 _..._

 _Mientras intento huir de lo que será un castigo seguro, mi pie trastabilla y sin poder evitarlo alcanzo a caer unos escalones abajo. Mi respiración agitada se convierte en sollozos y mis manos se dirigen a mi rodilla y codo, los cuales se encuentran sangrando. Adolorido y asustado ante la cantidad de sangre, me acurruco y comienzo a llorar._

 _Yo no quería que esto pasara, yo simplemente le seguí el juego a Death Mask pero no sabía que se trataba de ir a hacer una maldad en el templo del patriarca y por si fuera poco Afrodita dijo que podíamos contar con él y huyó._

— _¡Shura! — escucho la voz de mi vecino seguido de los pasos acercándose._

— _¡Aaaayúdame! Aiorosss. El patriarca... Death Mask… ¡mi rodilla se rompió! ¡Mi codo! ¡Aaaaahhhhh!— gritaba desesperado, el mayor se agacho y me tomó con cuidado de sus brazos para luego dar la vuelta y llevarme a su templo._

— _Tranquilo… — sonríe y me mira corriendo algunos mechones de mi rostro— yo cuidaré de ti y no dejaré que su ilustrísima te castigue — me guiña el ojo y una vez hemos ingresado a su templo me coloca sobre el sillón —. No te muevas, iré por unas cosas para curar tus heridas — despeluca mi pelo y se adentra a su habitación._

 _..._

—¿Estás listo Shura?— pregunta el santo de sagitario.

Afirmo como la cabeza y continúo mi camino, lo que hace que una mezcla de alegría, añoranza y tristeza comience a crecer en mí, a pesar de que el recorrido por las 12 casas fue en silencio y una vez en la afueras el aceleró su paso dejándome atrás.

 _..._

— _¡Ya está!— exclama terminando de amarrar una banda en mi codo —.No tienes ni un sólo hueso roto— sonríe._

 _Correspondo la sonrisa por breves segundos antes de que baja la mirada — pero el patriarca me castigará — sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente,_

— _Claro que no — Aioros se acerca y me mira a los ojos —. Debo ir a Rodorio a hacer algunas cosas que me encomendaron, así que le dije que tú me acompañarías todos estos días a resolver algunos asuntos y a organizar unos documentos, así como a ir por suministros. Ese será tu castigo; así aprenderás a ser responsable y autosuficiente — me sonríe ante mi mirada confundida ―. No será malo, ya lo verás._

― _¡Hermano! Sigues aquí._

— _¡Aioria!_

— _¿Por qué te demoras? — el pequeño aspirante a santo de leo hace un puchero._

— _Lo siento, pero estaba ayudando a Shura ― dice y ambos me miran._

— _¿Se pondrá bien?— pregunta al ver la venda en mi pierna y mi brazo —.Parece doloroso._

— _Claro que sí no es nada grave. Es más, él ira con nosotros— indica y me ayuda a levantarme ante la mirada curiosa del pequeño león, con quien no suelo hablar o tratarme por ser menor que yo y porque él suele estar siempre con Milo._

 _..._

Suspiro y sonrío sin notarlo al ver el camino por el que Aioros ha decidido que tomemos para llegar a Rodorio. Los recuerdos comienzas a ser más frecuentes. La tranquilidad y lo feliz que era al salir con él es algo que había olvidado por completo.

 _..._

 _Los tres caminábamos en dirección a una de las casas de Rodorio a recoger no sé qué papeles, Aioros tomaba la mano de su pequeño hermano mientras que yo caminaba con algo de timidez a un lado de ellos._

— _¡Oye!— el menor se acerca y sin pensarlo me toma de la mano sonriéndome —.No tienes por qué estar solo, además estas malherido y puedes hacerte daño._

 _Sin saber que hacer mis ojos se fijan en los del mayor —tienes razón es por eso que debemos cuidarlo Aioria y hacerlo parte de nuestra familia._

— _¡Está bien!— grita emocionado —. Eso me gusta — me sonríe haciendo que de igual forma sonría o intente hacerlo._

 _..._

Lo que fue un supuesto castigo se convirtió en algo rutinario, por lo menos una vez a la semana Aioros, nos llevaba a Rodorio o a otro lugar a Aioria y a mí. Le gustaba que nos divirtiéramos y que estuviéramos muy felices.

 _..._

— _¿Por qué eres así?— pregunta el aspirante de leo una vez su hermano nos deja cerca de una fuente e ingresa a una tienda._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Siempre pareces estar molesto y además miras raro a mi hermano — señala sentándose a mi lado._

— _¿Raro?— levanto mi ceja sin comprender muy bien lo que dice._

— _Sí, yo he visto cómo eres como tus amigos Death Mask y Afrodita, también como eres con Saga y con su ilustrísima y tu expresión es diferente — afirma antes de brincar a la fuente._

 _Antes sus palabras mis ojos se abren y lo miro —¡Cállate! —grito pero antes de poder evitarlo el niño comienza a lanzar agua por todos lados, lavando a las personas que pasan cerca del lugar, incluso a mí, quien intento detenerlo pero termino siendo empujado por el pequeño._

— _Si quieres ser parte de mi familia primero tienes que ser sincero con mi hermano, sino ¡puedes olvidarte de todo!— exclama serio dejándome pasmado._

— _¿De qué hablas Aioria? — pregunto tratando de tomarlo de los brazos._

— _Mi hermano te quiere mucho y espero que tú también a él — dice mirándome a los ojos fijamente._

 _..._

Con la mirada baja cierro mis ojos sintiendo que esas palabras resuenan con fuerza en mi mente, mortificándome y haciendo que todo sea peor, recordándome los malos ratos que pasé luego de la muerte de Aioros, recordando lo injusto que fue que tacharan a Aioria de traidor y comprendiendo aquel resentimiento que sentía por mí. Definitivamente no puedo ser exigente ante las muestras de cariño que recibo. Mientras creía que hacía lo correcto por mi Diosa, les fallaba a dos personas que significaron algo importante en mi niñez. Al final todo salió mal, no le cumplí a mi diosa e hice algo que creo jamás olvidaré.

—Shura…

—Lo siento, es sólo que…hace mucho no venía a este lugar — digo intentando sonar sereno.

Mi compañero se limita a mirarme, pasa por mi lado y suspira. Puedo sentir su mirada en mí pero no me atrevo a mirarle —. Es mejor que compremos todo, no deseo encontrarme con que el santuario es un campo de batalla.

—Lo que digas — habla y gira a la derecha —, iré a comprar lo del patriarca, tú puedes hacerte cargo de lo demás y nos vemos en un rato aquí— comenta y sin más camina hasta una casa dejándome ahí en medio de la plaza con unas profundas ganas de mandar todo al diablo.

No importa que Aioros me haya perdonado, siempre tendré presente lo sucedido y mi mayor castigo es tenerlo cerca de mí, verlo hablarme y tratarme con un amigo, mientras finjo que eso es lo que deseo, mientras guardo mis sentimientos para mí solo, esperando el día en que queden olvidados _¡Coño!_

Saco la lista de mi bolsillo y dando un último suspiro me dirijo a una tienda, quiero terminar con esto pronto para luego ir a entrenar y a despejar mi mente.

 **(...)**

Después de un par de horas o el tiempo que sea que hayamos salimos de Rodorio, ni tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hora será, ni si ya estamos cerca santuario. Una vez me encontré con Aioros, después de comprar lo de la lista lo noté algo serio por no decir molesto, de hecho en todo el trayecto no me ha dirigido palabra o mirada alguna, lo que es extraño y me llena de curiosidad. Bajo mi mirada y niego, sin entender lo que sucede siento que ya la _cagué._

—¡Shura! ¡Aioros! — nos llama Dohko una vez damos un par de pasos más —, que bueno que ya llegaron — sonríe.

—¿Nos demoramos mucho?— preguntó temiendo lo peor.

—¡No! Es sólo que la gente aquí en el santuario ha seguido con los ánimos alterados… he intentado mantenerlos calmados pero… no lo he conseguido — comenta rascándose la cabeza —. Estoy algo aburrido y preferí que cada quien arreglara sus problemas como les pareciera.

—¿Qué? — Aioros abre sus ojos — pero…

— No es tan grave— ríe —.Death Mask no se va a morir por recibir una que otra aguja escarlata, a Milo ya la regresaron de Yomotsu; Shaka fue algo más inteligente y dejó a Saga sin el sentido del habla y a Kanon sin el de la escucha ¡fin de las discusiones! —señaló con frescura, antes de que se pusiera algo serio —. Lo que no pude solucionar fue que…pues… Aioria sigue metido en un ataúd de hielo. Lo siento pero intentar convencer a Camus es complicado, además Afrodita no es que ayude mucho y…

El santo de sagitario levantó una ceja y suspiró con resignación —está bien, ya veré que hacer — dijo antes de dirigir sus ojos a mí — ¿Puedes encargarte de entregar todo esto?

—Sí, claro yo haré el resto…

—Yo le ayudo — indica el santo de libra.

—Bien, permiso.

—Suerte.

Niego con mi cabeza y tomo los paquetes siguiendo mi camino.

—¡Hey! Espérame Shura— escucho al de libra llamarme, pero no le hago mucho caso. Sigo metido en mis pensamientos, intentando entender lo que sucedió con Aioros de regreso al santuario—. ¡Shura!

Tome un poco de aire y lo miro— Lo siento, ya quiero terminar con esto.

—Comprendo, pero entiende… yo no soy tan joven como tú — sonrió ante el comentario y así comenzamos la eterna subida hasta el templo del patriarca.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo de los demás caballeros dorados?

—Algo así — se encoje de hombros —, la verdad que no puedo decirles qué hacer o cómo comportarse. ¡Oh vamos! Ya dejaron de ser unos niños, cada cual sabe qué cosas están bien y cuáles no.

—Bueno en eso tiene razón — comento por comentar.

—Shura…

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Tú estás bien? — pregunta mirándome.

—Sólo estoy cansado y molesto por esto. Yo ni siquiera participé en la dichosa fiesta y mira… _¡Joder!_ No es justo.

—Sí, entiendo el sentimiento, aunque no me refiero a eso.

—¿Ah no? — frunzo mi entre cejo.

—No — dice antes de esbozar una sonrisa —, sabes… después de tantos años vividos y conociéndolos a todos ustedes, hay actitudes que dejan mucho que pensar.

—¿Eh?

—Al parecer no sólo Escorpio y Acuario siguieron los pasos de sus antecesores —comenta de la nada y me mira —. No creo que deba decirte sobre la relación que hubo entre tu antecesor y el de Aioros ¿o sí? — dice antes de acelerar sus pasos atravesando ¿la casa de virgo?

Confundido ante el comentario y confirmando que he perdido la noción del espacio por completo me detengo a mirar mi alrededor.

Aunque jamás indagué mucho sobre ello, sí escuché los rumores sobre lo cercanos que eran Sisifo de Sagitario y El Cid de Capricornio. Según parece su relación no era la de simples amigos.

Mi mente era una completa maraña de enredos, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos sin sentido. Sin deseos de escuchar nada me dirigí sin pensar en nada a entregar los paquetes. Al parecer Dohko hizo una parada en libra y me dijo algo, pero no le puse mucho cuidado, era lo mejor. En mi mente sólo existía la idea de terminar con la misión encomendada y luego ir al coliseo a entrenar un poco.

 **(...)**

—¡Al fin llegas!— me grita Death al verme dirigiéndome una mirada de desprecio —, pensé que habías ido de paseo.

—No es para tanto—extendí mi mano de mala gana entregándole lo que me encargó.

—Parece que alguien anda de mal humor —sonrió con malicia.

— _¡Vete al carajo!—_ me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina en donde Mu y Aldebaran preparaban la comida.

—¡Ay! Gracias Shura —habla el guardián de la segunda casa mientras sonríe.

—Espero que les sirva.

—Shura… ¿y lo de mi maestro?— cuestiona Mu.

—Lo tiene Dohko, no te preocupes; dijo que se encargaría de ello.

—Supongo que es lo mejor.

—Sí, ahora si me disculpan iré a descansar —índico caminando hasta la salida.

—¿Sabes algo de la cocina? ¿Al final Camus dejó de convertir todo en hielo? — pregunto el de Tauro —. Afrodita salió hace un momento completamente molesto mientras insultaba a Camus.

—Aioros fue a ver cómo estaba su hermano— digo bajando la mirada.

—Bueno ni modo, habrá que esperar a que alguien lo haga entrar en razón. No deseo ver a su ilustrísima molesto otra vez ni a más santos en ataúdes de hielo.

Sonrío restándole importancia a las palabras y salgo de la cocina. Necesitaba estar solo. Deseando no encontrarme con nadie me dirigió a mi templo con la firme idea de dedicar un par de horas al entrenamiento.

Al ingresar a mi templo busco la ropa que siempre uso para entrenar y luego de beber un poco de agua me dirijo al coliseo, esperando encontrarlo solo. Quiero destruir todo a mi paso con mi excalibur.

—¿Shura?

Me detengo al escuchar la voz del caballero guardián de la casa anterior a la mía.

—¿Vas a algún lugar?

Afirmo con mi cabeza —. Voy a entrenar…ya cumplí con mi castigo. Ya es suficiente.

—Tienes razón — sonríe y me mira — ¿te molesta que te acompañe?

Afirmo con la cabeza y sigo mi camino.

—Incluso si te digo que me encantaría luchar contra ti.

Mis ojos se abren como platos, intento controlar mi respiración y sin poder decir nada vuelvo a afirmo con la cabeza. _¿Este tío está de coña?_

—Está bien, en un momento voy para allá — dice mientras paso por su lado.

Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, en todo lo que llevo de vivo, nunca he sido capaz de enfrentar a Aioros, no sé si el hacerlo sea bueno, el pensarlo hace que recuerdo ese desgraciado encuentro en el que terminé por eliminarlo.

Al llegar al coliseo y al verlo solo, suspiré, es raro que este lugar este así; por lo general, hay aprendices combatiendo, intentando sobresalir para ser entrenados por los santos dorados _—¡Esto es la ostia!_ — susurró mientras me preparo para entrenar. Hace mucho no pruebo el poder de mi Excalibur. Me aprieto un poco las bandas de las manos y me dispongo a lanzar el primer ataque, pero justo en ese momento veo como varios cosmos comienzan a proliferar. Tal parece que mis compañeros también han terminado con su castigo y no encontraron otro lugar para reunirse.

Mis ojos se dirigen a las gradas, Aioria, Aldebaran y Mu toman asiento mientras ríen y hablan; enseguida aparece Milo que parece reclamarle algo a Camus, pero este logra decirle algo que lo tranquiliza, inclusive besa sus labios rápidamente. Ni modo, lo que pensé sería un entrenamiento privado se ha convertido en un espectáculo. Lo bueno es que Aioros no se ha presentado.

Me olvido de la presencia de todos y lanzo mi Excalibur destruyendo unos pedazos de columnas y rocas que allí estaban.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso estuvo bien Shura! — me anima Aldebaran.

—Sí, pero sería mejor si tuviera un oponente — comenta el santo de escorpio, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes al levantarse — ¿Crees que puedes demostrarme lo que eres capaz de hacer? — pregunta de forma desafiante cruzándose de brazos.

—Milo… — lo llama Camus mientras niega y me mira como esperando que niegue tal petición.

—Pues si eso quieres por mí no hay…

—Lo siento Milo pero será en otra ocasión —El guardián de sagitario hace su aparición junto al guardián de géminis y al de libra —. Shura y yo nos enfrentaremos — sonríe desafiante.

Sin mirar los rostros de Camus y de Saga puedo saber lo que piensan —, no importa quién sea mi oponente, no perderé.

Aioros sonrió y luego de darle una última mirada a Saga que despertó cierto recelo en mí, me puse en posición de pelea. Esto no era nada fácil, no quería _cagarla_ más.

Luego de dar un sorbo a su botella de agua, se alistó y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta mí —He esperado por esto desde hace mucho…

Endurezco mi expresión _¡Joder!_ Debo mostrarme calmado ante esta situación, ahora más que nunca debo de controlar todo lo que siento, un paso en falso puede significar mi ruina. Es momento de separar el corazón de la cabeza.

—Después de muchos años tengo la oportunidad de pelear contra ti… eso significa mucho para mí Shura.

Sus palabras me hacen sentir algo de rabia. Las condiciones son completamente diferentes, además esto es un entrenamiento no una batalla a muerte. Dirijo mi mirada a Aioros y al ver que ya está preparado estiro mi brazo.

Sin poder evitarlo regresa a mi mente la mirada que minutos antes Aioros le dedicó a Saga, seguido por el repentino cambio de actitud que tuvo cuando veníamos de regreso al santuario. Me molesta verlo tan tranquilo; para él parece ser todo más fácil mientras que yo… noches sin dormir, pensamientos sin sentido, frustración e inconformismo por su trato. Un perdón, una amistad; el aparente final de una historia que yo continúo como un _gilipollas_ , sin encontrar salida.

Metido en mis pensamientos no me percato y recibo un fuerte golpe por parte de mi rival, que me envía al suelo con tanta facilidad que me sorprende.

—¡Vamos hermano!— grita y aplaude —. Es momento de vengarte por el pasado.

Me arrodillo y aprieto mis puños al escuchar esas palabras.

—Sí Aioros, demuéstrale a este traidor lo fuerte que eres —se une ahora Milo —. Ya que no me dejaste pelear con él ¡acábalo!

Debo agradecer a esta partida de imbéciles por sus palabras. Me levanto y sin pensarlo me lanzo al ataque intentando pegarle un puño, aunque es esquivado con gran facilidad. ¡ _Coño_! esto me saca de quicio.

—Vamos Shura por más que sea entrenamiento, muéstrame tus habilidades — dice antes de que con una pequeña ráfaga de luz me envíe lejos.

—Shura…

—Ahora no Camus… —le respondo vía cosmos.

Es inevitable que todo esto me lleve a recordar lo sucedido ese día; creo que por ello evitaba pelear contra Aioros. Ese capítulo de mi vida no se ha cerrado y todo esto sólo me recuerda la posición en la que me encuentro.

Me levanto y lo miro, no puedo evitar elevar mi cosmos, esto obviamente no es el final.

—¡Trueno Atómico!

Sonrío con confianza —¡Piedra Saltarina!

Como era de esperarse, Aioros no estaba usando del todo su poder, aunque al yo atacarlo sí logré repeler su ataque y lanzarlo lejos; esperaba que fuera el final, sobretodo porque todos los santos presentes se quedaron en silencio.

No dando esperas, fijo mis ojos en Milo —. Muy bien, si gustas puedes seguir tú—. A diferencia de lo que esperaba el escorpión comenzó a reír.

—No hemos terminado —indica el santo de sagitario, haciendo que lo voltee a mirar y apreté con fuerza mi quijada —.No estuvo mal el ataque, aunque me gustaría que pelearas enserio.

Tomo un poco de aire y me giro, quedando frente a él. Esa maldita sonrisa y esa actitud comienza a colmar mi paciencia de una manera que no logro entender. Simplemente opto por estirar mi brazo —Está bien.

—Esto es una locura— escucho la voz de Dohko.

La única locura que conozco esa la que me hace sentir débil, la de haberme enamorado de la persona equivocada, esa locura de sentirme desesperado ¡Ya fue suficiente! Pagué por mis crímenes de la peor manera. No quiero ser amigo de Aioros, no quiero ser su compañero de armas. De hecho no deseo verlo más; sólo deseo acabar con todo lo que me pasa, con todo lo que siento.

Las imágenes del pasado se mezclan absurdamente con las del presente. Elevo de manera considerable mi cosmos, ganándole a mi oponente sólo con ello. Pasando por alto la advertencia que el maestro de libra intenta transmitirme vía cosmos, sobre la tontería y lo peligrosas que pueden llegar a ser mis acciones. Levanto mi brazo y sintiendo una especie de euforia, miro a mi adversario con la misma expresión de esa ocasión en la que lo contemplé moribundo. —¡Excalibur! — exclamo.

¿Es normal equivocarse? ¿Existen sentimientos que pueden confundirse? ¿La muerte puede significar el final de todo? Quien muere no es quien sufre, somos los que quedamos aquí, los que tenemos que cargar con los recuerdos de todos los momentos vividos, somos nosotros quienes sentimos la ausencia de la persona que muere.

No se puede ser el caballero más fiel a Athena cuando lastimas y dañas a otros buscando el beneficio propio. Ya no soy un niño a quien le encomiendan una misión, por lo tanto no hay manera de justificarlo.

Aunque haya intentado cubrir su rostro, se escuchó un fuerte quejido que finalizó con un charco de sangre.

—¡Hermano!

Lo hice… lo volví a hacer… Una vez más estoy cometiendo un error imperdonable.

Completamente desorientado y angustiado intento hablar pero no puedo ni moverme, ni siquiera pude esquivar la patada que Aioros logró darme como pudo y que dio por terminado nuestro encuentro.

Segundos después puedo ver como Aioros cae al suelo mientras que su brazo y parte de su cabeza sangran de manera exagerada.

—¡No! ¡Hermano! ¡Aioros!

Aquí estoy yo, Shura de Capricornio el caballero más leal a la Diosa Athena, una persona segura en cuanto a lo que hago, que no supo enfrentar sentimientos tan normales como el amor y el deseo de ver y hacer feliz a una persona. Aquí estoy… dañando a la persona que aseguro amar.

Ya no hubo un Saga o un Hades de quien estuviera siguiendo órdenes. Esto que veo es el producto de mi debilidad. Soy un caballero ¡qué digo! un hombre débil que no supo enfrentarse a ese oponente conocido como amor.

—¡Hermano!— Aioria se acerca e intenta tomarlo en sus brazos, mientras que Mu y Aldebaran tratan de calmar al alterado león —. ¡Por favor! — aprieta sus ojos — dime algo, no me dejes así !Aioros!

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Ok no me maten por favor, prometo que nadie va a morir. Yo enserio espero estar pronto por aquí otra vez (ya trabajo en el 4 capítulo).**_

 _ **Ya saben comenten, si tienen dudas escriban, por mi no hay problema, desde que no sean groseros no hay problema (lo recalco por ya tuve una mala experiencia y no estoy dispuesta a tolerar las burlas y ofensas de nadie)**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos:**_

 _ **Aquí estoy de regreso trayéndoles una nueva parte de este fic que por cierto se a ido alargando sin que lo tuviera pensando. Una vez más les agradezco por sus lindos reviews, por sus favoritos y por las alertas. Significa mucho para mi el que se tomen el tiempo de leerme.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten de este capitulo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Sentimientos que Matan**

El silencio reinaba en todo el santuario, el chisme se esparció demasiado rápido para desgracia de los implicados en tales acontecimientos; los soldados, aprendices y demás personas que permanecían en los alrededores del santuario habían inventado cualquier cantidad de historias, todas dirigidas a acabar con la reputación del caballero de Capricornio y en victimizar de formas inimaginables al caballero de Sagitario.

Nadie a excepción de Dohko sabía que el patriarca estaba presente en aquel entrenamiento y por ello había intentado intervenir en la pelea comunicándose inútilmente con Shura, así que eso había sido un agravante. Esa fría y desolada noche la orden dorada estaba casi en su totalidad en el templo del patriarca, bueno el único que permanecía recluido en su templo por orden de Shion y por decisión propia era Shura; de resto permanecían en las afuera discutiendo y hablando demás como era el caso de Milo quien no paraba de advertir sobre la necesidad de calificar al santo de la décima casa como máximo traidor y asesino, aunque nadie parecía tomar enserio lo que decía ni siquiera su amigo Kanon, ya que simplemente afirmaba con la cabeza y bostezaba. Aldebaran, Saga, inclusive Shaka intentaba calmar al alterado León, quien en medio del desespero se había acercado a Shura con la intensión de atacarlo y declararle la guerra en venganza por lo hecho y amenazaba con dirigirse en cualquier momento al templo de Capricornio para matarlo. Camus junto con Mu fueron los encargados de ayudar a vendar y desinfectar las heridas de Aioros que para fortuna de Shura no habían sido tan graves, mientras que Shion y Dohko hablaban con Athena sobre la situación y como debían proceder.

A pesar de la solicitud de silencio, los pasillos del templo de patriarca estaban inundados de insultos y comentarios. Todos parecían querer dar su punto de vista, todos a excepción de Afrodita y Death Mask eran los únicos preocupados por el bienestar de su amigo, ellos permanecían alejados de la multitud, la expresión en sus rostros lo decía todo.

—No creo… —negó el de piscis suspirado.

—Afrodita… Shura estaba raro desde hace días…

—¿Acaso estas diciendo que eso se debía a esto? ¿Acaso dices que Shura es un asesino?— lo miró incrédulo — ¡Cangrejo idiota! Es tu amigo del que hablas. De todos los que le hicimos daño a Athena y a los caballeros, Shura es el que más ha querido dejar todo eso atrás y enmendar sus errores, él no sería capaz de atentar contra a vida de otro santo, menos con Aioros, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que Shura está enamorado de él?

Los ojos de Death se abrieron como platos parecía estar entendiendo mejor algunas cosas que no parecían tener sentido.

—No me mires así, eres de lo peor —se da media vuelta y se acerca a los demás caballeros.

—Si mi hermano se muere, juro por Athena que nunca se lo perdonaré —advierte apretando sus puños.

—La venganza sólo trae más dolor —comenta Shaka suspirando.

—¡No me interesa nada de lo que digas! — exclama mirándolo.

—Eso no va a ser necesario — la voz de Saori se escuchó por todo el pasillo, haciendo que todos los caballeros se dejaran lo que haciendo y terminaran por hacer una reverencia a su Diosa —. No es necesario, levántense.

—Lo siento Athena pero…—sin dejarlo terminar de hablar la mujer levanta su mano.

—Aioros, está bien Aioria —dicho esto aparecen Camus y Mu —, si gustas puedes pasar a verlo —sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo el santo de leo se levanta y rápidamente ingresa a la habitación.

—Athena… —habla el santo de piscis —disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿qué va a pasar con Shura? Él no…

—Lo siento, pero Shion y yo debemos hablar con él —señala con seriedad —.Es lo único que puedo decirles.

Antes esas palabras el pasillo queda en silencio, Saga mira a Camus quien sólo atina a mirarlo con una expresión de confusión y preocupación, mientras que Afrodita se soba la sien y suspira.

—Permiso —se disculpa Dohko antes de dedicarle una mirada a su Diosa y a Shion quien permanecía a un lado de Saori.

 **(...)**

Por más que intento mantenerme calmado y descansar, es imposible, me duele el cuerpo es cierto, pero no dejo de pensar en lo sucedido y en las consecuencias que eso traerá.

...

 _No sabía si estaba aturdido por el golpe recibido o por lo que presenciaba, Aioria tomaba a su hermano y en medio de gritos desesperado intentaba hacerlo reaccionar sin resultado; a sus esfuerzos se sumaron los esfuerzos de Aldebaran y Mu, quienes trataron de verificar si Aioros respiraba y si tenía signos de vida._

 _La situación era un completo caos y se puso peor cuando su ilustrísima apareció y bajó los escalones con afán acompañado de Dohko, enseguida se acercaron a Aioros, el patriarca le pidió a Aldebaran que lo llevara de inmediato a su recinto mientras que le daba órdenes a los demás caballeros, para luego mirarme con seriedad y pedirme que me dirigiera a mi templo y que por nada del mundo saliera de el._

 _No lo haría así me lo pidieran, en momentos como este sólo quiero estar solo para hundirme en mi inmundicia y autocastigarme por cometer semejante error._

— _Shura…_

— _Camus —la mirada de su ilustrísima lo silenció, yo sólo me limité a sonreírle levemente, ¡Oh vamos! no necesito de la lástima de nadie, mucho menos palabras de aliento. Esto es algo que debo afrontar solo —.Eso hora de irnos caballeros dorados._

— _¡Maldito seas!— sin darme cuenta Aioria me toma por el cuello de la camiseta que lleva puesta y me mira a los ojos —. ¡Eres un maldito, desgraciado! —levanta su puño. No puedo refutar sus palabras, ni defenderme ¡Adelante atácame!_

— _¡Aioria!_

— _Prepárate porque ahora si nadie me va impedir darte lo que lo que mereces —al diablo la amistad y el perdón —. Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya Shura de Capricornio, él no está solo, yo lo vengaré. Así que prepárate — advierte mirándome de una forma que no conocía. Hay tanto odio, dolor y angustia en sus ojos._

— _No Aioria, espera —interviene Saga forcejando para que me soltara._

— _¡Déjame Saga! ¡Suéltame!_

— _¡Nunca! Harás una estupidez — asegura antes de hacer un movimiento, logrando que me zafe del agarre del santo de leo._

— _Aioria de Leo te ordeno que dejes de pelear y salga del coliseo ahora mismo― habla el patriarca― ¡Todos! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Ahora!_

— _Pero…_

— _¡Ahora! — grita Shion._

...

Quisiera decir que lo que hizo Aioria está mal pero lo entiendo, yo en su lugar hubiera atacado sin pensarlo. Sin saber bien que debo hacer ahora me siento en el sofá y cierro mis ojos, pero el cosmos de santo de libra me alarma. Por favor no quiero recibir malas noticias, no lo soportaría. Por Athena que Aioros esté vivo, es lo que pido mientras salgo a su encuentro

―Dohko…. ―susurro al verlo ingresar a mi templo.

—Shura, no pensaba encontrarte aquí— suspira mientras mira mi apariencia.

—¿Viene de paso o viene a decirme algo sobre el patriarca y Aioros?— pronunciar su nombre es difícil para mí.

—¡No! Bueno si, pero primero quisiera hablar contigo —dice mirándome a los ojos.

Me encojo de hombros y suspiro con resignación, supongo que no me vendría bien hablar con alguien, además Dohko no es como los demás… creo.

—Y bien… ¿Cómo está Aioros? — cuestiono asustado.

El de libra me mira a los ojos —vivo para fortuna tuya —dice con una sonrisa —. Las heridas no fueron tan profundas.

Tomó aire y me tranquilizo al escuchar eso, creo que la misma expresión de mi rostro lo muestra —. Qué bueno, eso… eso es bueno — digo no muy seguro bajando la mirada.

—¿Sólo dirás eso?

—Sí, es una muy buena noticia, aunque no cambia el panorama… — doy media vuelta e ingreso a la sala de estar de mi templo para sentarme —. Supongo que su ilustrísima y Athena deben estar molestos conmigo y es entendible, si debo marcharme del Santuario y dejar de ser un caballero dorado lo haré sin problema. Soy un asesino, no merezco ser un caballero.

—¡No!— levanta su mano y frunce su entrecejo —, no es necesario ser extremista. Cometiste una equivocación y bueno… eres un humano, no mataste a nadie y aunque no me comprendas yo entiendo perfectamente lo que sucede contigo.

Levanto mi cabeza —¿¡Qué!?

— Para ser franco siempre pensé que quien te interesaba era Aioria. Al verlos pelear juntos en Asgard me hizo creer que tenías cierto interés por el león y por eso lo ayudarte y buscaste la manera de hacerle entender lo que había pasado con Aioros —dice y me mira —Pero... finalmente volvimos a la vida, gracias a Athena y como era con él con quien hablabas, bueno a parte de Death Mask, Afrodita, Saga y Camus; aun así con Aioria era especial ya que era por decirlo de algún modo del otro grupo, del grupo de los "buenos"… pensé que si era cierto y tú sentías algo por él y él por ti, inclusive se lo dije a Shion y por ello hubo misiones para ustedes, pero luego al ver que Aioria pedía consejos y buscaba que Seiya le ayudara con Marín descarte por completo mi teoría.

De repente el antiguo maestro toma asiento y baja la mirada pensativo para luego sonríe con algo de nostalgia —Sabes Shura… me alegra saber de la situación. Al menos ustedes tendrán un final completamente diferente al que tuvieron mis compañeros.

Frunzo mi entrecejo sin entender bien a que se refiere —si usted cree que es beneficioso, yo no…

—¿Y por qué no? Vamos Shura tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la persona que amas. No hay guerras de por medio, ni nada que les impida estar juntos.

—¿De qué habla? Es obvio que la situación es complicada. Aioros es sólo… —encojo mis hombros — un compañero de armas y ya… no existe la posibilidad de que eso cambie.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué lo crees? Shura no te precipites, primero debes hablar con Aioros y luego si puedes sacar conclusiones.

—¡Ya lo hice y sólo somos amigos! — exclamo con molestia—. A estas alturas sólo me queda rendirme y aceptar la realidad.

Dohko niega con la cabeza —está bien, si eso crees no puedo hacer nada… —se .levanta —La señorita Athena y Shion esperan por ti.

Cierro mis ojos y sin poder hacer nada más me levanto —Gracias por la información.

—Suerte e intenta no actuar impulsado por esa mezcla de resignación y rabia, eso te puede traer más problemas. Olvida lo que digan los demás —Sonríe—. Sé que ahora no lo entiendes pero… no te rindas, no hasta que Aioros y tú hablen.

Quisiera ver la situación como la ve Dohko pero tengo miedo, me siento perdido. Yo no signo para ser un santo de Athena, ni para amar a alguien sirvo. No deseo imaginar cómo sería mi actuar si supiera que Aioros ama a alguien más, de seguro que haría cualquier estupidez, es que me desconozco, tantos sentimientos y emociones no son saludables para mí ¡Ja! Soy peor que el _gilipollas_ Milo. Si, aún recuerdo cuando Camus lo rechazaba y lo sacaba de su templo, es decir, si bien Milo maldecia y se desquitaba con medio mundo, nunca atacó a Camus. Suspiro, esto es patético, he llegado al punto de compararme con el caballero más necio, torpe e impulsivo del santuario, que bajo he caído.

Atravieso los templos de Camus y Afrodita sin ningún problema, bueno sólo me llevé la sonrisa sincera y compresiva de Afrodita junto con un guiño de ojo o eso creo no estoy seguro, lo vi de lejos arreglar algunas rosas en su jardín, justo en el momento en el que me disponía a enfrentar mi vida.

Tomando aire comienzo a subir, siento el cosmos de Aioria pero lo ignoro, Athena sé que estas molesta conmigo pero por favor no permitas que lo vea, no hagas que me enfrente a él, cierro mis ojos sintiéndome terriblemente vulnerable. ¡ _Joder_! Soy lo peor.

No tengo otra salida que subir hasta el recinto del patriarca mientras que maldigo mi suerte y me autocastigo por todas las cosas más que he hecho en mi vida. Es inútil pretender ser fuerte o creer que esta nueva vida era una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien y vivir en paz junto a quienes se supone quiero. Miro el gran portón frente a mí y este se abre, con duda fijo mis ojos en las dos personas que estar allí.

—Shura, por favor entra — pide su ilustrísima.

Comienzo a caminar, esta puede ser la última vez que venga a este lugar, estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo —disculpen si me demoré pero…

—No es necesario que hables— me interrumpe mi Diosa y me mira con una expresión de dolor lo que me hace sentir más miserable.

Me detengo y sin saber que hacer miro a las dos personas a quienes les fallé. El rostro de su ilustrísima es serio mientras que Athena suspira y cierra sus ojos — lo siento… — susurro mientras hago una reverencia.

—Shura de Capricornio se te mandado llamar para que nos expliques a Athena y a mi tus verdaderas intención frente al santuario y sus caballeros dorados.

Aprieto mis puños y quijada, me están acusando de ser un traidor, para todos en el santuario soy una amenaza.

—Shura, ¡habla!

Levanto mis cabeza y tomo un poco de aire —yo no… mis intenciones no son malas, yo sólo… — no puedo ni explicar lo que pasa conmigo, no puedo simplemente venir a hablar sobre lo confundido que estoy y sobre mis sentimientos malsanos y no correspondidos por Aioros —.No tengo como justificar mis acciones…

—¿¡Qué!? — pregunta incrédulo el patriarca antes de sobarse la sien —. Entonces, ¿quieres decirnos por qué atacaste a Aioros? Tu actuar deja mucho que pensar.

Cierro mis ojos _¡coño!_ Me siento tan perdido que no sé cómo actuar.

—Shura… —mi Diosa se levanta de su silla y se aproxima.

—Perdón…— es lo único que puedo decir —.Perdóname Athena.

—No… —enseguida siendo los brazos de Athena rodearme, lo que me hace sentir sumamente avergonzado — todo está bien, Aioros está bien y tú…— la mirada de mi Diosa se fija en la mía. A ti no puedo mentirte, a ti ya no puedo fallarte más, sé que de alguna manera me entiendes, tus ojos me lo dicen. Athena estoy perdido, no sé manejar lo que siento, yo te juro que no deseo dañar a nadie, Aioros es mi…

—Athena — la llama el patriarca.

—Shion, Shura no va a hacerle daño a nadie —asegura antes de sonreír levemente.

—Pero no podemos olvidar lo que pasó— dice levantando su voz, enseguida mi Diosa lo voltea a mirada y todo el recinto queda en silencio.

—Shura será mejor que vayas a descansar.

—¡No! Athena si usted lo cree conveniente yo estoy dispuesto a dejar mi armadura de Capricornio, estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo, después de todo usted ya ha hecho mucho por mí y yo… no soy digno de ser un caballero dorado.

Su ilustrísima se soba la sien con desespero mientras ve a Dohko ingresar al recinto.

—Nada de eso pasará — suspira y baja la mirada —, aunque esto es algo que tú debes enfrentar, Shura a veces nos dejamos llevar por emociones e impulsos que sólo nos hacen daño, sé que debes sentirte mal con todo esto pero… hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar, por muy difícil que parezcan. Confío en que pronto vas a entender que si se quiere algo se debe luchar por ello. Tú eres un humano con cualidades y defectos, con sentimientos, no tienes por qué sentirte vulnerable ante con ello. No justifico tus acciones porque pusiste en peligro a alguien pero sé que sabrás enmendar tu error y no dejar que esto se convierta en tu cruz.

Es dolorosa y vergonzosa esta escena, miro a mi diosa y le agradezco nuevamente por darme una oportunidad y por comprenderme. Quisiera decirle o más bien asegurarle que haré lo que me pide, pero ahora estoy hecho un manojo de pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos que no entiendo bien. Lo único claro es que me siento más culpable que antes.

—Disculpen pero quiero pedirle algo… —hablo con algo de duda.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quisiera irme un tiempo del santuario —digo mirando al patriarca y luego a Athena.

—¡Qué! Pero…

—Me parece bien —interrumpe mi Diosa —. Si crees que eso va a servirte para poner tu cabeza y corazón en orden.

—Pero Athena, no cree usted que…

—Shion, sólo será algo temporal, ¿verdad Shura? —pregunta mirándome, a lo que yo respondo afirmando con la cabeza.

—Pero…

—Shion —Habla Dohko y niega con la cabeza.

—Te iras con la condición de que hables antes con Aioros —indica descolocándome por completo.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Eso no era lo que esperaba.

—¿Shura?

—Tienes usted razón, en cuanto sea conveniente hablaré con él —intento mostrarme seguro aunque el temor y la ansiedad aumentan.

—Muy bien, por ahora será mejor vayas a descansar, hablaré con Aioros y le diré que hablaras con él —indica antes de sentarse.

Afirmo con mi cabeza y me levanto sintiendo la mirada de los tres sobre mí, me siento de alguna forma presionado. Quizás no ellos no lo sepas pero la condición que me han dado para que pueda irme del santuario es el peor castigo que he recibido.

—Permiso —hago una reverencia y me dio la vuelta.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerza que esto fuera una pesadilla, deseaba que esto terminara ya, aunque sabía que era imposible y que iba a ser una larga noche. Mi caminata comenzó a hacerse lenta al sentir el cosmos de Aioria cerca de mí. El guardián de leo al igual que yo iba saliendo del reciento del patriarca y era más que obvio que me había sentido, eso lo pude comprobar cuando salí y al detenerme unos cuantos metros de las escalinatas. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos; resentimiento, rabia y algo de rencor fue lo que observé en ellos, aunque debo agradecerle que no detuviera del todo su andar.

Inevitablemente sentí un pequeño deja vu…

...

— _Aioros era una traidor —decía yo a Death Mask justo en ese momento—, debía ser eliminado. Su pecado era algo imperdonable —sonreí triunfal mientras le contaba mi maravillosa hazaña a mi mejor amigo._

 _Death Mask me felicitó y rió contagiándome, pero la dicha no fue completa pues justo detrás de nosotros el hermano menor de Aioros golpeaba con fuerza un muro y me dirigía una mirada de completa desaprobación._

— _¡Mi hermano no era malo!— exclamó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas —. Yo no permitiré que nadie le diga traidor a mi hermano._

 _No sabía bien cuanto había escuchado de nuestra conversación, su expresión me causó un poco de escalofríos, por no decir que remordimiento, aunque eso no importaba. Yo debía ser firme, además estaba siguiendo órdenes; no importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ese pequeño decía._

— _Mocoso, vete de aquí —habló Death Mask — a menos que desees el mismo final que el TRAIDOR de tu hermano — dijo antes de acercarse —, claro de seguro tú eres igual que él._

 _El pequeño niño apretó sus puños aguatando las ganas de llorar —¡Te odio Shura! ¡Te odio como a nadie! —gritó mirándome fijándome, mostrándome todo esa ira, odio, resentimiento, rabia y rencor que sentía por mí y luego salió corriendo._

...

Suspiro al recordar esos momentos. La situación se asemeja bastante; quizás en ese momento no dimensionaba del todo lo que pasaba, a pesar de que en momentos dudaba de mis acciones y mi conciencia jugaba en mi contra a veces, con el tiempo me convencí de haber hecho lo correcto. Ahora al verme y comprender el dolor que he causado no me queda más que aceptar mis errores.

Al llegar a mi templo me dirijo a mi habitación y sin cambiarme tan siquiera me acuesto —Aioros… —susurro su nombre, intentando calmarme. No sabía lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante conmigo, no sabía que decirle cuando lo tuviera enfrente mío. Aioros ya me había demostrado que no era alguien que acostumbrara a odiar, pero eso no era garantía de nada, además con el cargo de conciencia que tengo, ya es suficiente para mí.

 **(...)**

La mañana llegó y como era de esperarse no pude conciliar el sueño ni por un momento. Con desgano me levanto, no sabía si ya podía salir de mi templo, en mi afán por irme del recinto del patriarca no pregunté, aunque a la hora de la verdad no era algo que me entusiasmara hacer.

Sentí el cosmos de mis compañeros de Piscis y Acuario atravesar mi templo pero ni ellos ni yo nos molestamos en hablar, creo que fue una orden o simplemente prefirieron seguir con sus vidas. Sea cual sea el caso no me interesa, no tengo mucho que decir, no es que quiera lamentarme o quejarme con ellos sobre mis malas decisiones.

—¡Shura! Hola, disculpa que venga así, pero Shion me pidió el favor de que te informara que no es necesario que te quedes encerrado aquí— informa el caballero de libra mientras caminaba por el templo—. Bueno, debo irme a hacer algunas cosas que me encargaron. Nos vemos luego ¡Oh! Verdad, Athena hablará contigo después. Adiós.

Salgo de la ducha al escucharlo pero no respondo nada. Ahora que sé que puedo salir, aprovecharé la ocasión para cambiar de ambiente, Rodorio no es muy bonito que digamos, pero cualquier lugar es mejor que este ahora.

Me alisto tan rápido como puedo y sin dar esperas a nada salgo de mi templo en dirección a la salida.

—¿Escuchaste lo de Shura de Capricornio?

—No es necesario decirlo…

Detengo mi andar un poco y mirando de re ojo a los soldados que iban pasando casi que por mi lado. Puedo ver que la conversación los tiene muy entretenido ya que ni me notan.

—No es la primera vez que hace algo así.

—No, y según escuché hace un rato, su plan en realidad es acabar con Aioros de Sagitario y con el mismo Aioria de Leo.

—Yo escuché que realmente a quien quiere matar es a Athena y al patriarca.

—En ese caso debemos estar alertas.

—Sí.

—Quizás y terminan deshaciéndose de él —responde uno de ellos antes de comenzar a reír.

Aprieto la quijada para luego tomar un poco de aire, no debería importarme lo que digan de mí, pero ya puedo hacerme una idea de las habladurías de la gente del santuario. Las ganas de irme de una vez de aquí aumentan, a pesar de lo que prometí, es mejor que me vaya y me olvide de todo. Dirijo mis ojos al coliseo en donde están los demás caballeros dorados.

Creo que más por inercia que por deseos me dirijo a ese lugar, quiero hablar con mis amigos y luego despedirme.

—¡Shura!— me llama Afrodita al verme entrar y comienza a hacer señas con su mano para que me acerque.

—¡Ja! Pero mira nada más, el asesino vino a "entrenar" — dice Milo mientras que con sus dedos enfatiza la última parte — ¿Vienes en busca de otra víctima?— pregunta mientras se termina de acomodar las bandas de sus muñecas.

—Ya basta Milo por favor — pide Camus antes de levantarse —, me molesta esta actitud tuya —, niega con la cabeza y se aproxima.

—Pero…

—Enserio, cállate —habla Kanon —, no es momento de echar más leña al fuego.

—¿Estas bien?— me pregunta Camus caminando hasta mí.

—No lo sé, sólo vine para despedirme.

—¡Que!— lo ojos de Afrodita se abren —.No Shura, tú no puedes dejarnos. Dohko nos aseguró que tu seguirías siendo caballero dorado — toma aire —, es imposible… —se cubre los ojos.

—Será algo temporal — indico antes de abrazarlo —. Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? — pregunta Death con una expresión que me descoloca por completo, lo que hace que por instinto suelte a Afrodita.

—No sé bien, pero me voy pronto y quería despedirme. No quiero que piensen que huí.

—Jamás pensaría eso de mi amigo. Yo confío en él —dice con una sonrisa hipócrita antes de dar la vuelta y caminar lejos de los demás.

Sin entender lo que sucede con Death Mask miro a Camus y a Afrodita —. Yo sé ambos quieren hablar conmigo pero no sé bien que decirles, luego habrá tiempo para que hablemos, pero agradezco todo lo que han hecho — bajo la mirada sintiendo que no encajo en este lugar. Aunque los demás caballeros no hablen o no me miren me siento incómodo.

—Lo entendemos —el santo de piscis habla para luego mirada a su vecino — o por lo menos yo sí, no deseo presionarte.

Camus suspira —sabes lo que pienso, nunca te exigiría nada. Has lo que creas que está bien.

Afirmo con la cabeza y al levantar la cabeza me encuentro con la mirada molesta de mi amigo Death Mask. No entiendo su malestar pero no quiero irme así, no con él, así que sin más camino hasta él.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Esa era la pregunta que iba a hacerte —hablo mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Que va a suceder? — se encoje de hombros y luego mete sus manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón —, pensé que éramos amigos.

Frunzo mi entrecejo.

—No me mires así Shura, sabes de que hablo.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Desde que te conocí te conté todo por muy malo o vergonzoso que fuera y creí que tu hacías lo mismo —señala mirado a otro lado.

Hago una expresión de confusión sintiendo entonces como Afrodita me toma del brazo.

—Si somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido, pero no entiendo a qué viene esto.

—Angelo, no es momento de hacer una escena de celos.

—¡No es una escena de celos Afrodita! Pero si me molesta esto, fui yo quien estuvo con Shura desde que llegó, quien le mostró el santuario, quien lo acompañó los primeros días que llegó al santuario, me pasé horas jugando con él y mostrándome tal cual soy y todo esto…

—No hables de lo que no sabes y no levantes la voz ¡cangrejo tonto! Ya te expliqué porque yo me di cuenta.

Me quedo en silencio viéndolos discutir sin entender en lo más mínimo que es lo que sucede.

—Te confíe mis secretos más íntimos, te mostré lo torpe y estúpido que soy, te hablé de mis temores y dudas, inclusive y en este momento me duele decirlo pero si no fuera por tus palabras yo no estaría con Afrodita —toma aire —, pero tú no tuviste la suficiente valentía y confianza para contarme lo que sentías por Aioros.

Abro mis ojos sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar _¿_ _E_ _s coña?_

—¡Eres un mal amigo y por eso te pasó esto! — grita antes de irse.

—¡Maldición! ¡Ángelo ven aquí! — exclama su amante en un intento por detenerlo.

...

— _De ahora en adelante este será tu hogar — comenta Aioros mientras caminábamos hacia las 12 casas._

— _¿Eres Shura verdad?— pegunta un joven de larga cabellera azul mientras me sonríe, a lo que yo respondo afirmando con la cabeza._

— _¿Saga puedes acompañarlo hasta el recinto del patriarca?— pregunta soltando mi mano._

— _Bien, nos vemos al rato._

— _Lo que digas— dice y me mira — vamos, Shura tus compañeros quieren conocerte. Por cierto yo soy Saga y soy el caballero de géminis._

— _oh ya veo, mucho gusto — hago una reverencia._

— _No tienes por qué hacer esto, mejor vamos ya —indica y comienza a subir las escalinatas._

 _Al llegar a la primera casa un pequeño niño de pelo lila y dos puntos en su frente me sonríe, luego en la siguiente casa un niño un poco grande para su edad estrecha mi mano mientras me sonríe y me da la bienvenida. Continuamos subiendo y nos detenemos en la cuarta casa en donde se supone debía estar su guardián, pero para sorpresa y molestia de Saga no había nadie. Me quedó en la entrada mientras que el mayor ingresa en el templo en medio de gritos intenta ubicarlo._

— _¿Quién eres tú? — pregunta una niño mientras me mira con algo de desagrado._

— _Me llamo Shura y seré el caballero de décima casa… Capricornio._

— _¡Ah! Eras a quien se supone esperábamos — dice antes de recargarse en una de las columnas._

— _¿Eres el guardián de esta casa?_

 _Se encoje de hombros —se supone, pero no es nada divertido._

— _Oh, ya veo._

— _¡Con que aquí estas!— sale el santo de géminis y se aproxima al otro niño que a juzgar por la estatura, puedo asegurar que es de mi edad._

— _¡Sí! Salí un momento, no estaba haciendo nada Saga, no fastidies._

— _¡Pequeño bribón, grosero! — exclama antes de tomar aire —, eres un caso perdido An…_

— _¡Mi nombre es Death Mask! Ya se los dije — lo mira y se cruza de brazos—. Además si querías que saludara al nuevo, ya lo hice y ya pueden seguir su camino._

...

Desde siempre fue así de odioso, aunque fue con quien pude entablar una amistad en esos primeros días aquí, en los que todo era nuevo para mí y no me sentía seguro de mi deber como caballero.

...

— _¡DeathMask! —llame mientras corría a su templo — ¿estás aquí?_

— _¿Y ahora qué quieres? — pregunta mientras sale de su templo y rueda sus ojos con molestia._

— _Lo siento pero no encontré a Saga ni a Aioros y cómo eres con quien más he hablado vine a verte para que me muestres el coliseo, quiero ver dónde puedo entrenar._

— _¿No encontraste a otro? ¿Sabías que aquí en el santuario hay más de 10 caballeros dorados y viniste justamente donde estoy yo? Shura te lo dije ayer ¡déjame en paz!_

— _Ya sé, pero no hablo mucho con los otros caballeros, son muy pequeños y siempre están jugando o haciendo cosas raras como el no de la casa de virgo, lo acabo de ver y quise hablarle pero su sola presencia hizo que me fuera de ahí — índico negando con la cabeza —. Buscaría a mi vecino pero no sé qué tan bueno sea, el otro día vi como congelaba a Milo._

— _¡Esta bien! Yo te llevaré — dice y sonríe o al menos lo intenta. No llevo mucho en el santuario y las veces que he estado a su lado es raro verlo sonreír, parece no ser alguien que disfrute de la compañía de otros. Sé por Afrodita que nada le agrada y que él es su único amigo o compañero de juegos, no sé bien, pero al estar en un lugar que no conozco no me vendría nada mal tener un amigo de mi edad, bueno dos, ya que Afrodita también es mi amigo o eso espero, la verdad que ese chico es algo egocéntrico y engreído y no estoy seguro de si eso en bueno o malo._

— _Gracias — sonrío y enseguida salimos de su templo —- ¡oye! ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— _Es sólo que me comentaron que no tienes muchos amigos._

 _Se detiene y me mirada —¿Y qué pasa con ello?_

— _Nada, pero no creo que eso sea bueno— respondo encogiéndome de hombros._

— _Eso te dijo Afrodita, ¿no es cierto? ¡ugh! Ese tonto._

— _Pero no tiene nada de malo, yo soy nuevo aquí y pues me agradas, así que tú y yo podemos ser amigos —extiendo mi mano esperando que su respuesta fuera positiva._

 _El niño me mira con si fuera un bicho raro antes de soltar la carcajada —supongo que no tengo otra salida —aprieta mi mano sellando nuestra amistad._

...

Camino hasta las gradas y me siento.

...

— _Estas muy callado, ¿todo está bien?— pregunto mientras me sentaba en la banca de la plaza._

— _Sí — responde mientras mantiene su mirada fija en algún lugar del suelo._

— _¿Estás seguro?_

— _¿Podemos ir a beber algo antes de regresar al santuario?— me pregunta mirándome con una expresión algo infantil, mientras junta sus manos en señal de súplica._

— _Solo una y volvemos, no quiero problemas con el patriarca._

— _Será suficiente— dice antes de que me levantara._

— _Y me contaras lo que sucede._

— _Está bien, pero no es importante — sonríe mientras nos dirigimos a un bar algo desagradable para mi gusto. Suspiro e ingreso a ese lugar._

— _Señor Death Mask que bueno verlo —saluda una mesera, a lo que mi amigo responde sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo._

— _¿Este es el lugar al que te escabulles por las noches?_

— _No me molestes Shura — me mira y se dirige a la barra en donde gracias a la mesera ya están servidas nuestras dos bebidas._

— _¿Y bien que te tiene así?_

 _Le da un sorbo a la bebida y baja la mirada — estoy confundido._

— _¿Ah? ¿Por qué?_

 _Le da otro sorbo a la bebida — es Helena…_

— _¿Qué? Pero si ella…_

— _¡Esta muerta! ¡Ya sé! Pero… — suspira y recarga su cabeza en la barra — Afrodita…_

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hizo?— pregunto y agarrando la botella._

— _¡Que no sé qué siento! — exclama levantando su cabeza y coloca sus manos a lado y lado de ella._

 _Miro a mi alrededor y suspiro — ¿con respecto a qué?_

— _Ya te dije que a pesar de todo lo aprecio y agradezco lo que hizo por ella pero… — toma la botella y de un sólo sorbo termina por beberse todo el líquido — desde hace un tiempo ya no sé si es sólo agradecimiento y cariño o si es algo más._

 _Abro mis ojos y cubro la boca al escucharlo. Jamás pensé que esto pudiera pasar, Afrodita y Death son totalmente diferentes, ellos juntos no encajas o no sé, no puedo imaginar una escena romántica entre ellos dos._

— _¿Qué hago Shura? — me pregunta con desespero._

— _Eh… pues… ¿y que sientes exactamente?_

— _Me vuelvo estúpido cuando estoy a su lado, además que a veces cuando estamos solos quiero besarlo, me dan ganas de besarlo y de… bueno ya entiendes._

— _Te lo quieres follar, aja — bebo un poco sin saber que decirle, la verdad que yo no sé de cosas de amor, nunca me he enamorado, así que es difícil hablar de esto._

— _Es más que eso, de verdad que siento que lo necesito pero no estoy seguro, además somos amigos—con una seña le dice a la mesera que le traiga otra cerveza —. Me da miedo que al decirle lo que me pasa me deje y lo pierda._

— _Bueno en eso tienes razón pero… ¿Y si lo invitas a salir y ves que pasa?— lo miro no muy seguro de lo que digo._

— _¿Salir? ¿A dónde? ¿A Hacer qué? — me mira y levanta una ceja._

— _No sé, pero tal vez si pasas tiempo a su lado y ves cómo se comporta sea más fácil definir lo que sientes — suspiro —. Lo siento no soy buen consejo en estos temas._

 _Mi amigo me mira fijamente y luego toma su botella chocándola con la mía— eres un genio._

...

Era así, Death Mask siempre me buscaba a mí para decirme todo, no le gustaba que nadie viera lo frágil y vulnerable que podía llegar a ser.

—Lo siento Shura, sabes que a veces actúa como uno tonto — coloca su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Pero tiene razones para estar _cabreado_ — cierro mis ojos —, es lo que me llevo por tomar malas decisiones.

—Aioria — lo llama Mu al verlo llegar, enseguida levanto mi mirada alerta ante lo que pueda pasar.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Aioros? —pregunta Aldebaran.

—En la mañana cuando fui a verlo ya estaba despierto — afirma con una leve sonrisa —. Está malherido pero no es nada grave, según Dohko en un par de días ya estará bien.

—Qué bueno — dice Milo dándole de golpecitos en la espalda.

—Sí, Saga se quedó con él, dijo que quería hablar con él y que lo cuidaría, que era mejor que yo estuviera aquí con ustedes— dice antes de dirigir su mirada a mí.

Supongo que esto debía alegrarme, Aioros está vivo y eso me genera una gran calma pero aún siento remordimiento y…

—Te salvaste ayer porque el patriarca estaba, pero no voy a dejar pasar lo que le hiciste a mi hermano así como así. No eres alguien de confianza — indica caminando hasta donde yo estoy.

—Aioria, no es necesario, tu hermano está a salvo, deja esto aquí — pide Afrodita poniéndose en frente mío.

—¿Qué eres tan cobarde que ahora necesitas que te cuiden Shura? — pregunta en tono burlón haciendo que Milo se le uniera.

Suspiro y me levanto —claro que no— empujo suavemente a Afrodita y miro a Aioria —, ¿quieres vengarte? Está bien lo acepto.

—Vamos, no es para tanto — interviene Mu.

—Si lo es —asegura el de leo.

Sé que de esto no va a salir nada bueno pero lo merezco, una persona como yo no puede esperar más, he caído tan bajo que esto sólo es la consecuencia de mis actos. Bajo las gradas.

—Esto no va a ser entrenamiento — señala mirándome a los ojos con tanto odio que me hace desconocerlo. No cabe duda que las cosas son completamente diferentes, y que Aioria tiene muchos más motivos que antes para sentir tanto desprecio por mí.

—Por mí no hay problema — digo en un tonto intento por mostrarme desafiante.

—Perfecto — sonríe y comienza a elevar su cosmos.

 _Continuará..._

 **...**

 _ **Capítulo 5 ¡Adelanto!**_

 _ **La expresión de Saga cambia por completo y sus ojos se fijan en la ventana, quise preguntarle pero en ese momento sentí como dos cosmos comenzaban a elevarse y como una de mis pesadillas parecía estarse volviendo realidad.**_

 _ **—No puedo creerlo — niega con su cabeza y luego me mira —lo sientes, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **—No me digas que se trata de ello Saga…**_

 _ **—¿Una guerra de mil días?—levanta su ceja.**_

 _ **—¡Es imposible! Ellos no…**_

 _ **—¿Y por qué no?— sus ojos buscan los míos con afán.**_

 _ **—Es lo último que quiero, Aioria no puede pelear con Shura, yo… —intento levantarme pero el dolor me lo impide —¡Aaaahhh! ¡Basta Saga! ¡Por favor no los dejes pelear!**_

 _ **—A lo mejor y eso les hace falta.**_

 _ **—¡Cállate! No deseo que ellos peleen, no deseo que se odien.**_

 _ **—¿Y por qué no? Sabes Aioros siempre he tenido esta duda y quisiera que me la aclaras… Aioria es tu hermano y entiendo que lo ames, pero… ¿qué me dices de Shura? De entre todos los dorados es claro que siempre le tuviste mucho aprecio y cariño, era especial para ti, ¿no es cierto?**_

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Bueno espero les haya gustado y sino pues... el próximo capítulo es dedicado a Aioros, para que se den una idea de lo que piensa y siente este caballero.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por su atención y como siempre: los comentarios son recibidos desde que no sean burlas y no sean groseros.**_

 _ **Mucha suerte y hasta la próxima.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todas las personas que leen este fic. Aquí estoy de regreso; este capítulo estaba casi listo desde hace más de un mes pero por cuestiones un tanto personales y de salud he estado alejada de la pc para escribir.**_

 _ **En fin mil mil gracias por leerme, por su comentarios, alertas y favoritos, me alegra saber que este fanfic a tenido buena aceptación.**_

 _ **Espero que lo sigan disfrutando, tanto como yo amo imaginar y crear situaciones.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Entre el Cariño de Familia y el Amor que Siento por Ti**

La mañana ha llegado y aunque he intentado descansar no es tan sencillo. No cuando tengo al santuario pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Estaré bien Aioria, no te preocupes —le miento a mi hermano mientras cruza la puerta; enseguida aparece mi amigo Saga y me limito a suspirar.

―Buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes?― pregunta antes de sentarse en la silla, justo a mi lado.

―Mejor de lo que había imaginado ―digo intentando sentarme, pero el dolor en mi cuello y hombro me hacen retorcerme de dolor.

―Deja te ayudo ― dice acomodando las almohadas.

―Gracias ― cierro mis ojos y me dejo caer sobre las suaves almohadas.

―Bueno... al menos sobreviviste — comenta con una sonrisa.

—Esto no tiene nada de divertido.

—Ya lo sé — negó con su cabeza —, sólo me interesa saber si… ¿vas a decirme que te llevó a permitir que sucediera semejante desgracia?

Entre abro mis ojos y suspiro ―¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cómo es eso de que permití que esto sucediera? ¿Viniste a molestar Saga?

―Aioros, te conozco, somos amigos ―señala mirándome a los ojos―. Tú no eres muy partidario de ese tipo de peleas; si te soy franco no esperaba que terminaras incitando a Shura para que te atacara de ese modo.

―¿Qué yo que? ―frunzo mi entrecejo confundido.

―¿Qué no lo notaste? Entre Milo, Aioria y tú se encargaron de incitar y provocar a Shura, así que ¡Es tu culpa que esto pasara! Y eres muy afortunando, la verdad que pensé que no ibas a sobrevivir, el ataque no fue cualquiera.

Bajo mi mirada ―sólo quería animarlo, nosotros nunca habíamos entrenado juntos, siempre terminaba juntándose con otro o simplemente se iba.

―¿Y qué esperabas?― se cruza de brazos —Yo te lo dije, Shura tiene problemas con su pasado y no ha olvidado lo que pasó, es normal que no deseara enfrentarse a ti.

―El pasado no es ninguna excusa, yo hablé con él y todo quedó en el olvido ―aseguro recordando los eventos de los días pasados.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que sí, somos amigos —dijo no tan convencido, siendo sincero no esperaba que algo así pasara, estaba molesto y de alguna forma esperaba liberar un poco de estrés por medio del entrenamiento, pero al ver que Shura parecía no hacerlo enserio lo provoqué. Yo no estaba jugando, por fin tenía una oportunidad para luchar contra él y no deseaba que fuera algo sin importancia.

La expresión de Saga cambia por completo y sus ojos se fijan en la ventana, quise preguntarle pero en ese momento sentí como dos cosmos comenzaban a elevarse y como una de mis pesadillas parecía estarse volviendo realidad.

—No puedo creerlo — niega con su cabeza y luego me mira —lo sientes, ¿verdad?

—No me digas que se trata de ello Saga…

—¿Una guerra de mil días?—levanta su ceja.

—¡Es imposible! Ellos no…

—¿Y por qué no?— sus ojos buscan los míos con afán.

—Es lo último que quiero, Aioria no puede pelear con Shura, yo… —intento levantarme pero el dolor me lo impide —¡Aaaahhh! ¡Basta Saga! ¡Por favor no los dejes pelear!

—A lo mejor y eso les hace falta.

—¡Cállate! No deseo que ellos peleen, no deseo que se odien.

—¿Y por qué no? Sabes Aioros siempre he tenido esta duda y quisiera que me la aclararas… Aioria es tu hermano y entiendo que lo ames, pero… ¿qué me dices de Shura? De entre todos los dorados es claro que siempre le tuviste mucho aprecio y cariño, era especial para ti, ¿no es cierto?

Ante las palabras de mi amigo abro mis ojos preocupado por lo que estaba pasando —no sé de qué hablas —desvío mi mirada y aprieto la frazada—. Pero si de verdad me aprecias deberías ir y detenerlos.

—¡No! —exclama y se cruza de brazos —, anda Aioros habla.

—¿Qué esperas que te diga?— frunzo mi entrecejo e intento tranquilizarme inútilmente —. Debo ir Saga —digo intentando levantarme aunque el dolor se intensifica.

—Deja de ser necio y quédate ahí.

 **(...)**

—¡Angelo! ¡Angelo espera!— exclama Afrodita intentando detener a su pareja.

—¡No me llames así! ¡Déjame en paz!

Finalmente el pez logra detenerlo estrellándolo contra un muro.

—No voy a hablar con Shura, es más ya ni amigos somos —asegura con seriedad— ahora debo irme.

—¡Ah! Ahora dices eso… me parece bien, porque un amigo no actúa de la forma tan tonta como lo estás haciendo —el tono que usa no cualquiera, de hecho Afrodita mira a DM con profunda molestia.

—¡No te involucres en esto!

—Te equivocas… me involucro por tratarse de quienes se tratan. No creo que deba decir lo que tú significas para mí — la mirada del santo de la doceava casa cambia —. Si tuviste el descaro de decir que eras el mejor amigo de Shura, pues deberías saber que en este momento nos necesita ¡Angelo reacciona! Entre todos los que le fallamos a Athena, ambos sabemos que es él quien más ha luchado por dejar todo atrás y hacer las cosas bien. Por favor, si de verdad estimas y quieres a Shura regresa — de los ojos de Afrodita brotan algunas lágrimas.

DeathMask levanta su mirada al sentir un estruendo —¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta? —pregunta apretando sus puños.

—¡Angelo! Regresemos… ¡Por favor!

—¿Se van a matar? — frunce su entrecejo.

—Deja de hablar y ¡vamos!

 **(...)**

—¿¡Qué estas esperando!?— pregunto al ver a mi amigo cruzado de brazos mirando por la ventana ¿Quieres que se maten acaso?

—¿Ah?¡Primero habla tú!

—¡No tengo nada de qué hablar!— aseguro levantando la voz.

—¿Quieres que vaya y los detenga? Entonces habla de una buena vez, no se supone que somos amigos— sus ojos se fijan en los míos

Lo miró por escasos segundos antes de bajar mi mirada y quedarme pensando, ¿qué se supone que espera le diga? Si bien es cierto que Shura es alguien especial para mí no significa nada… o quizás…

...

— _Como se habrán dado cuenta ya han ido llegando los santos que formarán parte de la orden dorada — habla Shion mirándonos a Saga y a mí —hoy llega Shura quien será el caballero de Capricornio, yo les avisaré para que estén pendiente de su arribo._

— _Como usted diga — hablo antes de que ambos nos levantáramos. Yo debía ir a Rodorio por un encargo así que sin más me despido y salgo de la sala del patriarca, en ese momento veo a Milo y a Aioria correr muy alegres, eso me hace sonreír, me da tranquilidad que mi hermano sea aceptado y tenga amigos. Aunque muchas veces termine metido en problemas, no importa es propio de su edad._

 _Paso casi que por un lado de ellos, los pequeños se acercan a Camus, el caballero recién llegado de Francia y comienzan a burlarse por su acento. Yo sólo suspiro y no me detengo, no puedo estar las 24 horas pendiente de lo que hace mi hermano, ni puedo estarlo salvando de los problemas en los que suele meterse. Si Aioria quiere ser un verdadero caballero dorado debe saber enfrentarse a la vida._

...

Me hubiese gustado pensar así siempre, aun así fui blando y permisivo con él, salvándolo de los castigos que su ilustrísima le imponía cada vez que influenciado por Milo, por Deatn Mask o Afrodita terminaba haciendo maldades. Ciertamente estaba cansado, Aioria parecía no saber decir que no, por lo que muchas veces terminaba molestando Shaka o a Camus, este último sin pensar tan siquiera en las consecuencias que eso le traía lo congelaba y ponía fin a las burlas y jugarretas.

Quizás fue por eso que al conocer a Shura las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, yo no odiaba a Milo, bueno en realidad no odiaba a ninguno de los jóvenes caballeros, al ser casi su niñera, tuve la oportunidad de convivir con todos, conociendo su cosas buenas y sus cosas no tan buenas…

...

 _Subía a Sagitario; recuerdo que hacía unos días en el Santuario estaban todos sus caballeros, así que el ambiente se sentía raro. Por fin éramos un familia o al menos una unidad; apenas nos estábamos conociendo pero no parecía ser algo difícil de llevar._

— _¡Excalibur! — escuché la voz de quien se suponía era mi vecino, sin pensarlo aceleré el paso pues seguido del grito hubo un fuerte estruendo._

— _¿Estás bien? — pregunté mientras me acercaba a la escena._

 _El pequeño bajó su mano y me miró con cierto temor — ¡oh! lo siento — bajó su mirada._

 _Al verlo no pude evitar sonreír—¿entrenas?_

 _El santo de capricornio afirmó con su cabeza levemente—lo intento pero…_

— _Eso está bien — caminé hasta él y despeluqué su pelo —, tu técnica se ve interesante y poderosa._

— _¡Ah! No es para tanto, aún le falta filo a mi excalibur— señaló desanimado mirando su mano._

— _Bueno no es algo que no se pueda arreglar con algo de práctica — me senté en un montón de piedras y lo miré señalando con mi mano el espacio a mi lado._

 _El nuevo caballero era algo tímido y reservado, no había podido hablar con él debido a unos asuntos que me había encomendado su ilustrísima, estos días le había tocado a Saga encargarse de las cosas del Santuario y sus habitantes._

— _DeathMask me mostró el coliseo pero no he ido a entrenar allí — dijo mientras se sentaba y dirigía su mirada al paisaje._

— _¿Así que ya tienes amigos?_

 _Shura se encogió de hombros mirándome —pues sólo he hablado con Afrodita y con DeathMask porque son de mi edad, el resto apenas y los saludo._

— _Ya tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con los demás —mi mirada se fija en el pequeño que viene subiendo. Ante la expresión en su rostro ruedo mis ojos y suspiro._

— _¡Hermano! — exclama antes de comenzar a sollozar._

— _¿Hermano?— los ojos de Shura se abren y me miran confundido. Ese torpe de Saga ya imagino la manera en que habrá presentado a toda la orden, que omitió tan obvio detalle._

— _Milo me pegó… — habló el pequeño león. Esto era algo de nunca acabar —y todo porque lo arrastré por el suelo mientras le jalaba el pelo —confesó._

— _Aioria… — me sobé la sien —¿pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso?_

— _Pero…_

— _¡No! Ya basta de tus peleas, además ¿no te da pena? — dirijo mi mirada hacia el español que nos miraba entre sorprendido y confundido._

 _El pequeño santo de leo apretó sus puños y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr así su templo._

— _Lo siento…_

 _El joven santo de la décima casa comenzó a reír contagiándome al poco tiempo._

— _No sabía que se golpeaban y todo, los había escuchado discutir pero hasta ahí —comentó en medio de risas —. No sé cómo no lo noté antes, se parece mucho a ti, es lógico que sean familia._

...

Desde ese momento quizás comencé a acercarme a Shura, me agradaba su forma de ser, aunque él como otros dorados también hacía travesuras, era más tranquilo y su personalidad me simpatizaba mucho; antes de notarlo me había encariñado con él. Con el paso del tiempo no era sólo de mi hermano de quien estaba pendiente, Shura era otro miembro de la familia o al menos así lo veía yo y él no parecía molestarse, sobre todo cuando comencé a hacerlo parte de los planes familiares, que no eran otros que salir a Rodorio con mis "dos hermanos" a comer algún dulce o llevarlo por la plaza del pueblo, algo tan básico pero tan agradable.

Sabía que Aioria y Shura no eran los más cercanos pero puse todo mi empeño en lograr algún tipo de cercanía entre ambos. Debido a que era el mayor había momentos en los que me era imposible estar, así que esperaba que algo bueno surgiera de todo esto. Sobre todo porque sabía que era uno de los sucesores del patriarca y eso significaba dejar a mi hermano solo. En los momentos de ocio o descanso me dediqué a entrenarlos, haciendo sentir a Shura parte de la familia; deseaba que mi pequeño leoncito viera en él a un hermano, alguien en quien confiar ciegamente.

Suspiro con pesadez ante mis recuerdos. Si existía alguien que supiera parte de la historia era Saga y aprovechando la circunstancia y al ser descubierto, usó a Shura para que se deshiciera de mí. Jamás odié a Saga pero me dolía lo que había hecho. Enfrentarme a Shura en aquella oportunidad ha sido de las cosas más tristes que experimenté. Niego con mi cabeza, ante tan desagradable recuerdo —.No pelees Aioria, no con Shura…—es mi pensamiento al sentir el choque de sus cosmos.

—¿Nada te hace hablar Aioros? ¿O es que te cuesta aceptar que lo que sientes por Shura no es cariño común, no es el cariño de un amigo, ni de un hermano, sino de una pareja? —pregunta de forma pretenciosa. Odio que use ese tono y que diga disparates, intentando sacar verdades.

—No sé qué estás diciendo, pero si de verdad te interesa mi salud, ¡detén esa maldita pelea Saga! —aprieto su brazo y le dedico una mirada suplicante.

...

— _¿Qué puede ser tan grave?_

— _¡Ya te dije! Camus se la pasa con Shura todo el tiempo —reprochó el de escorpio golpeando la mesa —¡es tan injusto! — me detengo al escuchar tales palabras_ _— tan desagradable… ¡Esa hielera es una traicionera!_

— _Puedes ser amigos, unos muy cercanos ¿no? No te precipites y no sigas imaginando cosas— intenta animarlo mi hermano._

— _Camus sufrió más con la muerte de Shura en Asgard que con la mía._

 _Sin poder evitarlo esas palabras me hacen sentir incómodo, desde que revivimos no he tenido la oportunidad de acercarme a Shura, siempre está rodeado por sus amigos, inclusive Camus está allí. Antes de la última pelea en Asgard tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Saga y arreglar nuestros problemas o por lo menos los más graves, pero no pasó nada con Shura y ahora está este detalle._

 _No deseando escuchar nada más, ingreso a leo sorprendiendo a los dos caballeros quienes al verme dejan de hablar._

...

Hay muchas cosas que me hacen pensar en lo que significa Shura para mí, pero quizás yo he querido ignorar al ver su fría y distante actitud.

...

— _La cena esta rica —comenta Aldebaran mientras sirve otro plato de comida, todos hablan muy animados. Yo desde mi sillón miraba el plato sin las mayores ganas de probar la comida, antes de notarlo siento los ojos penetrantes de él, de mi vecino puestos en mí, intentó sonreírle pero él cambia su expresión por una seria y bebe un poco de lo que sea que haya en el vaso, seguido de eso, puedo notar como Saga le hace ojos y este sólo sonríe y comienza a charlar con mi hermano, dejándome a mí con la incógnita de un compartimiento que comienzo a ver que repite cada que estamos reunidos._

...

—¿Qué es Shura de Capricornio para mí? — pienso mientras entrecierro mis ojos, intentando entender lo que me pasa.

...

— _Después de Asgard yo hablé con Shura y las cosas ente ambos andan de maravilla, no te molesta, ¿verdad? — los ojos de mi hermano se fijan en mi como buscando la aprobación de su ¿amistad?_

— _Me parece perfecto — le sonrío._

— _Sí, de echo me invitó a su templo y beberemos… sangría creo que así se llama — se encogió de hombros —, siento que es una buena persona y merece una oportunidad._

 _Aprovechando que le doy la espalda mi expresión se endurece, si fuera otra época estaría más que feliz, pero comienza a aburrirme que Aioria y Shura pasen tanto tiempo juntos. Estos celos de hermano son mal sanos y no se justifican, además si fuera cierto lo que los soldados e incluso algunos dorados dicen… Si Aoria es feliz con Shura quién soy yo para impedirlo._

...

—Ojalá simplemente hubieran sido sólo celos de hermano— susurró negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —el de géminis lo mira extrañado —¿de qué hablas?

 **(...)**

—¿Esperas que alguien muera?—pregunta Shion despelucando su flequillo una vez más.

—Nada va a pasar —se encoge de hombros —, un poco de ejercicios Shion, eso es lo que debieron hacer hace rato.

El patriarca toma una bocanada de aires —¿me pregunto si alguna vez escuchas las estupideces que dices Dohko? — lo mira serio.

—¿Qué esperas que haga?

—Ve al maldito coliseo y detén esa pelea ¡YAAAA! Apresúrate Dohko y has algo bueno por una vez en esta vida — comenta con molestia— ¡SAAGAA! ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde están los buenos para algo? Sal de donde quieras que estés y ve con Dohko — exclama con desespero.

 **(...)**

—¡Saga! — Irrumpe Dohko —no hay tiempo ¡vamos ya! O sino los que vamos a morir seremos los dos.

El de géminis suspira —te salvaste esta vez…— se levanta —. Espero que este tiempo solo te ayude a meditar y a darte cuenta de lo evidente — dice antes de mirarme por última vez y salir de la habitación.

—¡Estás loco!—le lanzo una almohada a la puerta sin lograr golpearlo.

Coloco una mano en mi frente sintiéndome mal. Las imágenes del pasado se mezclan con las del presente.

...

— _Deja de culparte por eso Shura — le pido y coloco una mano sobre su hombro —, se supone que tenemos una nueva vida. Ya no nos quedemos enfrascados en situaciones malas del pasado, ambos estamos vivos y somos amigos, ¿Verdad? ¿Con eso no te basta? ―pregunto con una sonrisa._

 _Dirige mis ojos a los míos―.Por supuesto― responde convenciéndome de que era el final de todos los recuerdos malos._

 _..._

Me recuesto en la cama, recordando los comentarios que muchos decían sobre Saga y yo, y lo bien que sería estar juntos. Aun así a diferencia de lo que ellos veían, yo no concebía un relación con él, desde siempre supe que Saga y Kanon mantenían una relación basada más en amor de pareja que un cariño de hermanos, además no lo vi como algo necesario.

Cuando supe que mi hermano a quien realmente quería era a Marín, sentí un gran alivio, creo que hasta me confíe y me dediqué a recuperar lo perdido tras mi muerte, entender cómo era la nueva vida y adaptarme, pero siempre existía la incógnita sobre el porqué Shura me despreciaba…

...

— _¿Acaso aun conservas algún tipo de resentimiento o molestia hacia mí? — fui directo necesitaba saber la verdad,—. Tu actitud me lo demuestra._

— _¡Te digo que no es verdad! — Noto como aprieta su puño molesto, quizás frustrado al ver esta situación — ¡Yo no te odio Aioros! ¡Ya deja de creer eso!— exclamó en un intento por convencerme._

...

—¿Qué sucede contigo Shura? —me sobo la sien intentando entender lo que pasa. Por más que trato de sacarte de mi mente más te instalas en ella haciéndome sentir extraño —No deseo verte mal, no deseo más dolor en el rostro de mi hermano, ni en el tuyo —aguantando el terrible dolor me quito todos los cables a los que estaba conectado. El dolor es impresionante, pero aun así logró ponerme de pie, aunque mis piernas están algo débiles y me duele todo el pecho, el hombro y el cuello.

Siento que me quedo sin fuerza pero me agarro de la baranda de la cama, antes de comenzar a caminar —Aioria es lo único que conservo de mi familia, lo que más quiero en la vida, pero no comparto su actuar… —suspiro y me recargo en la pared dando unos pasos saliendo de la habitación, me siento mareado, adolorido y no sé si la fuerza me dé para llegar hasta el coliseo.

...

 _Con las piernas recogidas y su rostro escondido en ella lo escucho sollozar—nunca antes me había sentido así…_

— _No te pongas así —acaricio su mejilla —no te sientas mal, lo importante es que reconociste un error, eso te hace una gran persona — le sonrío_ — _no pienses más en eso, mañana habrá tiempo para las disculpas —intento animarlo y me acuesto a su lado. El pequeño se acuesta de mejor forma y me mira._

— _¿Te quedaras aquí? — se limpia las lágrimas._

 _Yo afirmo con la cabeza —¿te molesta?_

 _El joven caballero sonríe y se acerca esperando de esta forma dormir —.Gracias por estar siempre Aioros… te quiero…_

...

Suspiro y bajo mi mirada, recordando los momentos junto a Shura, incluso los últimos.

...

— _¿O es que te cuesta aceptar que lo que sientes por Shura no es cariño común, no es el cariño de un amigo, ni de un hermano, sino de una pareja?_

...

Mis ojos se cierran y mis puños aprietan mis ropas. Antes de notarlo mis pensamientos eran un completo caos. No quería admitirlo pero lo que estaba sintiendo no era algo simple, lo que me da respuesta algunas dudas que tenía y que no le di importancia que merecía.

Me froté los ojos al sentir que la mirada se me nublaba, ¿Si estuviera enamorado de Shura que debía hacer? Porque si de algo estaba seguro era que amar no era garantía de que la otra persona sintiera lo mismo. Ese pensamiento me desencajó y entristeció.

—Shura… Shura… Shura… — sin notarlo lo empecé a llamar sintiendo que era la única motivación y fuerza para andar así de débil por este frío pasillo.

Al salir del recinto del patriarca sentí unos profundos deseos de llorar, por mucho tiempo guardé sentimientos y creí que hacía bien, ahora al ver en lo que se había convertido todo, me siento culpable. Mi hermano cegado por la ira y la sed de venganza, intentaba acabar con aquel ser que había despertado sentimientos tan lindos y especiales en mí.

...

— _Mira Aioros… sé que para ti todo es nuevo pero debes ser paciente, pronto te adaptarás y podrás estar tranquilo—comenta Saga pasándome una jarra de cerveza._

— _Es lo que espero, aunque debo confesar que jamás imaginé estar aquí —tomando la jarra bebí el contenido._

— _Lo importante es que ninguno de los dorados te odia —señala riendo._

— _¿Ah no? ¿Qué me dices de Shura?_

— _No debes preocuparte por él — suspiró y desvió la mirada —, es cuestión de tiempo —sonríe no tan convencido —. Si no te habla él, lo puedes hacer tú._

 _No digo más, me intrigan sus palabras más sin embargo no digo nada. Conozco a Saga y hay veces donde es mejor no ponerle cuidado._

...

Como desearía tener los poderes de Mu para poder teletransportarme hasta el coliseo _;_ sin saber bien cómo, bajé las escaleras de piscis y ahora voy directo a acuario, me siento tan desesperado y angustiado. Una familia no pelea como ellos lo hacen, por favor Athena ayúdame, dame la suficiente fuerza en mis piernas para llegar hasta el coliseo y evitar un asesinato.

...

— _Buenos días — saludo a mi vecino mientras subo las escaleras en dirección a la sala del patriarca. Hacía unos días habíamos revivido y bueno todos los santos estaban colaborando con la reconstrucción de sus templos, atribuí su falta de palabra a lo concentrado que se encontraba. Ya habría tiempo para que habláramos. Estaba pensando en invitarlo a cenar, aún recuerdo lo que le gusta comer._

...

Desafortunadamente aquello quedó en palabras como siempre, si Shura no estaba con DeathMask o con Afrodita, estaba con Camus o con mi hermano. Era algo que ahora que lo pienso molestaba, nunca tuve la suficiente valentía de enfrentarlo, yo simplemente dejé pasar todo. Aprieto mi quijada mientras bajo ahora capricornio, sintiendo que mi corazón se encoge. Nunca me involucré en las relaciones de los demás, cada uno pareció terminar con quien se entendía o despertó sus sentimientos de amor.

Me siento el más ignorante en ese sentido ya que al morir estuve alejado de todo, no sé bien como fueron los hechos, sé lo que me han contado pero hasta ahí. Los primeros días en el santuario luego de que Athena nos reviviera fueron difíciles, los caballeros dorados estaban divididos en dos bandos y cada que había reuniones el ambiente era demasiado tenso. Era incomodo porque a la mínima palabra comenzaban a atacarse con comentarios hirientes y despectivo, hacia los que eran considerados los "traidores". Se culpaban los unos a los otros por todo.

Yo intenté mantenerme al margen de todo a pesar de que ocasiones me encontraba con un Milo enfadado y dolido porque las cosas con Camus parecían no solucionarse. De igual forma también tuve que escuchar las discusiones de DeathMask y Afrodita por culpa de las inseguridades y por aquella mujer que parece quiso DeathMask en Asgard; Saga y Kanon discutían a diario, muchas veces tuve que dejar a mi amigo quedar en mi casa y escuchar sus constantes quejas respecto a lo que hacía y no hacia Kanon, pero lo peor de todo era cuando su ilustrísima me enviaba a llevarle mensajes a Mu porque extrañamente Dohko desaparecía, aun sabiendo que ellos bien podían hablar vía cosmos, pero no era lo indicado según parece, él prefería que yo buscara a su discípulo en virgo o en aries y de alguna forma interrumpiera los momentos que Shaka y Mu compartían.

Fue una época difícil, pero hay que reconocer que el invento del patriarca y la señorita Athena para que dejáramos los malos entendidos atrás fue la mejor opción ante la batalla que estaba por explotar. No fue sencillo ya que los caballeros dorados son demasiado tercos, unos más que otros pero al fin y al cabo orgullosos y complicados.

No sé bien cuanto ha pasado desde la primera reunión, pero lo que comenzó como una obligación en la que eran inevitables las discusiones y peleas, fueron volviéndose un espacio para charlar, para interactuar con los demás y sobretodo para limar las asperezas y enterrar el mal pasado de cada uno.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro pese al insoportable dolor que siento y que me hace perder las fuerzas. Me detengo al llegar al final de las escalinatas que separan Libra de Virgo.

—Apenas voy en la mitad del camino y no creo poder con esto… —cierro mis ojos, la pelea no se detiene y el dolor que siento en mi pecho me hace sentir frustrado y desesperado —Por favor Aioria… — susurro limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Para que en tu condición hayas llegado hasta aquí es porque la situación no es tan sencilla… —escucho la voz de Shaka mientras sale de su templo.

Lo miró confundido, no es alguien cercano a mí pero está bien, supongo que mi alterado cosmos lo alertó.

—No sabía que estabas aquí.

—No creo que pase mayor cosa entre ellos, Aioria es algo impulsivo pero no como para matar a alguien —asegura a lo que yo lo volteo a mirar. Shaka debe conocer a mi hermano, después de todo son vecinos y de alguna forma habrán compartido muchas situaciones—. Esto es algo de momento, estas vivo, no tendría mucho sentido que Aioria quiera vengarse de Shura.

—Disculpa mis palabras, pero no me interesa eso, yo de verdad necesito estar allá— paso mi mano por mi rostro con desespero. Es entonces cuando recuerdo que Shaka es uno de los que emplea la técnica de la teletransportación.

El guardián de Virgo niega con su cabeza y sin esperar nada más da la vuelta.

—¡Espera Shaka!

Se detiene—¿Qué sucede?

—Por el amor a Athena te pido que me ayudes a llegar al coliseo —mi tono suena a suplica. Sé que Shaka no es muy sociable y pasa por soberbio pero no creo que me niegue el favor que le pido.

Vacila un par de segundo antes de girarse y con una expresión seria se acerca hasta mí. Ya no puedo mantenerme más en pie. Antes de caer él me sostiene —sólo necesito a alguien que teletransporte o me ayude a bajar tan rápido como sea posible — lo miro sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar.

 **(...)**

—¡Plasma relámpago!

No era el primer ataque que le lanzaba, Shura logró esquivarlo apenas, llevaban ya varios minutos peleando, y aunque no estaba ya tan convencido respondía a los ataques con la misma intensidad que su rival.

—¡Viejo Maestro! ¡Saga! — Mu dirige sus ojos a los recién llegados, ambos parecían estar tranquilos.

—¡Dohko!— corre hasta él Afrodita — que bueno que vino, dígame que usted va a detenerlos.

—Pues… —el de libra dirige sus ojos a donde están peleando los dos caballeros— ¿así están las cosas?

Saga suspira y se acerca a los demás para conocer detalles sobre la pelea, todos parecen más entretenidos que preocupados, inclusive se escucha como algunos hasta los animan. Los ojos del santo de géminis se fijan en ambas miradas, la de Aioria revelan una profunda rabia y rencor, mientras que la de Shura parecía estar perdida.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, ¡maldito asesino! —Tomando un poco de aire se alista para lanzar un nuevo ataque — ¡Plasma relámpago!

—¡Trueno atómico!

Los ojos de Aioria se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa voz, su ataque no fue ni esquivado por Shura, sino que por el contrario fue interceptado por el de Aioros.

—Esto no puede…¿¡hermano!?

—¿A-Aioros? —Shura mira al recién llegado, quien le da las gracias a Shaka y baja las gradas.

—¡Hermano! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El santo de la décima casa mira serio a caballero de leo —¡Ya basta Aioria!

—Pero… tú…

El mayor se ubica en el centro de ambos caballeros y niega con la cabeza, endureciendo su expresión —¡no necesito de ti para solucionar mis problemas! —señala levantando su voz —¡Deja de actuar así!

Los demás caballeros se miran entre sí, sin entender del todo lo que sucede. En lo que ellos recordaban, nunca habían visto ni escuchado al santo de Sagitario de esa manera.

—Pero hermano, ¿es que no ves? Shura casi te mata. Yo… —aprieta sus puños, no esperaba recibir tales palabras —¿es que no entiendes? Es mi oportunidad para vengarme… porque tú no imaginas lo que yo sentí cuando te perdí… la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, escuchar las burlas de otras personas… que te señalaran de traidor, lo mismo que a mi… ¡tú no lo entiendes Aioros! ¡No sabes cuánto esperé por este momento! ¡No interfieras! —el tono de voz de Aioria se iba transformando con el paso de los segundos, se nota desesperado y dolido. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Lo que había sucedido con anterioridad entre Aioros y Shura había revivido uno de los momentos más tristes y difíciles de su vida.

—Escúchame…—Aioros aprieta su brazo y hace un gesto de dolor, sintiendo que las fuerza se le iban del cuerpo — hermano… e-escúchame por favor… si de verdad, me amas tanto… —al intensificarse el dolor en su hombro y cuello cierra sus ojos —no pelees… no con S-Shura…—las fuerzas al fin se agotaron haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras su mirada se nubla.

...

 _Por fin tenía algo de tiempo para compartir con mis niños, hacía un clima muy agradable y luego de correr, de jugar y de reírnos, ahora estábamos sentados en la fuente de la plaza del pueblo._

— _Gracias por todo esto hermano —el pequeño se aferró con fuerza a mi cuerpo —me siento tan feliz —oculta su cabeza en mi pecho._

— _No es nada Aioria, sólo quiero verte sonreír— mientras abrazaba a mi pequeño hermano mis ojos se fijaron en los de Shura, el caballero terminaba de comer su helado y me sonreía._

— _Creo que comparto su opinión… este ha sido un día muy especial —sus ojos y su expresión me llenaban de satisfacción. Luego de haber prologando esta salida por fin tenía tiempo para hacer lo que más me gustaba. Somos un pequeña pero muy bonita familia. De verdad la amo._

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Y bueno creo que no es más por esta vez, espero sus reviews, ya saben estoy abierta a cualquier critica desde que sea constructiva, por favor 0 agresiones._**

 ** _Mil gracias y hasta la próxima._**


End file.
